Voyage voyage
by bizouille
Summary: quand deux filles totalement barges se retrouvent dans le monde de Naruto... une fic carerment débile écrite avec ma super cop: délire assuré
1. ptit présentation

C NOU LES AUTEUSE! Ben d'abord c pas très précis comme ça donc explikon !

Moi c Bizouille (ou nini pour cette fic!) et ma super cop ou coécritrice c l.ange.angel (ou nAngel pour la fic)

Titre : Voyage voyage

Disclamer /crise de larme des autrices/ les perso son pa a nou!

nAngel : m'en fou des otre perso j've juste sasuke et itachi moua!

Nini : pk jte lé ai laissé déjà ?

nAngel : parce ke ta ton Nicolas.

Nini /bave/ nico...

nAngel /remet en place la bouche de nini/ oubli pa kya cette fic a écrire et ke j've bien partir avan 2h du mat de ché toi...

nini : oui donc bon passons! E o fait la peluche elle é a nou/heureuse/

nAngel /heureuse ossi/

Base : naturo et nou mdr

Résumé : ben lisé é vou seré mdr!

Bonne lecture!

Prologue : Présentation

Kik'! Moi c'est Angel, mon pseudo c'est principalement nAngel. J'aurais quinze ans au milieu de l'automne juste le premier novembre.

Je suis blonde avec mes pointes rouges sang et quelques mèches blondes platines et quand je veux je peux avoir le QI d'une blonde! Mes yeux sont normalement bleus très clair. Mais on na sait jamais, ça pourrait changer!

Niveau fringue, il ne faut jamais qu'on remarque que mes fringues sont pas neufs et c'est pour ça que j'ai dix tonnes de fringues dans l'armoire.

Et pour le caractère, c'est nini qui s'en charge et moi je me charge du sien.

Elle est super sympa et trop délirante ma nini. Elle cogne très fort aussi quand on l'énerve. Elle ne le montre peut-être pas mais c'est une fille très sentimentale et très sensible surtout donc le premier qui lui fait chié c'est à moi qu'il aura affaire (NdN : c'est vré ma nAngel tu penses ça de moi c'est tro sympa! J'tad ma kékette!)

Kikoo! Moi c'est Virginie, ou Nini ou vivi ou pioupiou mdr! Moi c'est le 13 novembre mon anniv' mais je n'aurais que 12 ans.

Je suis aussi blonde mais je vire au châtain et d'ailleurs j'en ai des mèches naturelles de cette couleur. Mes yeux sont bleus verts.

Pour les zaps, moi c'est surtout du jean/basket mais, comparé à nAngel, j'en ai que cinq de tonnes de fringues... snif mdr

Pour ce qui est du caractère de Angel, elle est super gontille et elle pense toujours aux autres avant elle. Dès qu'une de ses amies à un problème elle arrive le plus vite possible mais elle, quand ya des bas dans sa vie elle garde tous pour elle et fait comme si de rien était et je suis obligé de tout lui faire lâcher. Mais la chose a ne pas faire c'est de l'emmerder ou elle cogne.

Et j'ai quelques choses à rajouter sur Angel, c'est qu'elle est superbe! ( Ndn : et toi c'est ça ke tu pense de moi? C tro mimi ma choukette!)

Commencement

- HOUA! Ca blaire à mort!

- A bon? Moi j'suis habituée j'sens rien!

- Si j'sais pas ce que c'est qui pue mais ça pue!

- Ca doit être mon cochon d'inde, Nesquik...

On regarde la bestiole nommé Nesquik, mon gros pépère roux.

- Tain', je comate grave!

- Moi aussi, on pionce?

- Volontiers!

- Qui dort où?

On répond d'une même voix :

- MOI DANS LE LIT! Nous deux...

Bon, on s'installe comme on peut dans le lit en considérant bien que ce n'est un lit que d'une place...

- AIE! NANGEL DEGAGE DE MON VENTRE!

- Alors pour mon anniv' tu me repaies mon tympan...

- Heu dis, j'ai quelques questions à te poser…

- Vas-y demande toujours.

- QUI C'EST EUX!

A SUIVRE

Oui on a fini le premier chap!

Nini : les tout ptit!

nAngel : pas grave ta l'habitude des ptit chap!

Nini : oué!

Bon dîtes ce que vous en pensé, les critik, les bon point (si yen a...) les grosse fautes d'ortho tt koi, si les autrices son folle...

nAngel : tro cool!

Nini : Koi? Le chap?

nAngel : nn le fait ke pour une fois ce soir j'vais rentré tôt chez moi, yé ke 23 heure environ!

Bon allé kisou


	2. direction le bureau de Naruto

nAngel: Kik'!

Nini: Non kikou!

nAngel: Si tu ve! Alor nos pti lecteur chiri tt roule? elle est pa tro naz la fic?

Nini: nn elle é pourrite...

nAngel: C pa grave nou va nou éclate!

Nini: oué les blondes en FORCE!

Disclamer/crise de larme des autrices/ les perso son pa a nou!

nAngel: m'en fou des otre perso j've juste sasuke et itachi moua!

Nini: pk jte lé ai laissé déjà?

nAngel: nn jte lé laisse plu on fé 50/50!

nAngel: comme a QUI VEUT GAGNER DES MILLIONS!

Nini: vi! ta de la culture général é!

nAngel: oué le soir jme mé a bossé/fiere/

Nini/époustouflée par l'otre blonde/  
nAngel/a relu le prologue/ mai! pk ta di ke n'été zolie!  
Nini: ben parce ke c vré...  
nAngel/tt contente/ MA KITCHOUNE!  
Nini et nAngel/gro câlin/  
Nini: gaffe les lecteur pourrai pensé des trucs...

nAngel: VI! ke t ma super cop kéké de blondasse!

Base: Naruto et nous!

Résumé: ben lisé vou seré! ptdr

Réponse à la review de Eidole Shinigami: WOUAZAAAAA! enfin une fan de no connerie! mdr c super de savoirke tu trouve la fic marrante!

tre tre tre tre tre heureuse de cette fic te plaise! big kisou

ps: un scalpel? feson gafe tu pourré ten servir contre nou! mdr

BONNE LECTURE!

_**Voyage Voyage 2**_

Angel dit tout bas à l'oreille de Virginie:

- Merde, ta gueule baisse d'un ton s'te plait! On va la jouer amical!

- Oki!

Puis elle s'adresse aux gars, toujours aussi pas beaux et effrayants.

- Dites-moi, bande de beaux mecs, ya pas un coin sympa où on pourrait tous se boire un verre?

- On les embarque...

Je redis tout bas à Angel.

- Super ton plan... Et je croyais qu'on la jouait amical, pas allumeuse...

- Ya une différence entre les deux? Houa j'adore ta robe de nuit!

- Mici, t'as la même que moi en rose! Je l'adore en rose!

- Ho! mici! tu tentes un truc au fait pour nous sortir de cette merde?

Alors je tentes un truc, comme me l'a demandé Angel.

- On veut voir votre Hokage!

Bon si ça marche pas, je tente ma chance avec votre Shaman King ou votre président de la République!

Ben pourquoi ma nAngel elle me regarde avec cette tête de condammée à mort?

- Naruto-sama?

- Ouais voilà!

- Comment t'as su qu'on était dans Naruto?

- Ben c'est que le hasard fait vraiment très bien les choses!

Elle a une grosse goutte derrière la tête, ce qui prouve qu'on est bien dans le manga Naruto!

Quelques minutes plus tard, on était réunis, nAngel, Naruto et moi vus que Naruto avait congétié la troupe d'Anbus qui nous avaient ramenés jusqu'ici.

- Bon alors qui êtes-vous? Que venez vous faire à Konoha? Pourquoi avez vous demandé à me voir?

- Y'est de la police?

- Je demande le vote du public et le coup de fil à un ami!

- Ma kéké de blondasse à moi! La chute t'as pas fait perdre ton QI!

- Toi non plus!

Je fais un gros calin à ma Angel, elle a pas changée!

Par contre Naruto a pas vraiment l'air enchanté par nos conneries... Lui aussi il a une grosse goutte derrière la tête, c'est la nouvelle mode où quoi? On n'a pas prévenue moi! C'est ça ou il a perdu son sens de l'humeur en devenant Hokage?

- Veuillez répondre à mes questions les filles...

- Bon c'est la première question?

- Qui êtes vous?

- Moi je m'appelle Angel et à côté, l'autre blondasse, c'est ma super cop' Virginie!

- Très bien, et que venez vous faire à Konoha?

- Ben, Angel elle dormait chez moi pis on a décider de dormir et quand on c'est réveillait y'avait la bande d'Anbus qui nous encerclez!

- Donc c'est un point à résoudre! Et pourquoi avez vous demandez à venir me voir?

- Parce qu'on tiens à la vie, ils sont pas l'air très commode vos Anbus...

- Puis nous aussi on a des questions à vous posez!

- Allez-y.

- Pourquoi vous nous vouvoyer?

- Pour la même que vous me vouvoyé, on me se connait pas et vous êtes deux!

- Houa Angel, j'suis sure et certaine qu'il est pas vraiment blond et que c'est qu'une coloration!

- T'avais pas encore remarqué?

- C'EST PAS FINI VOS MESSES BASSES LES FILLES!

- Ouais c'est bon, on sait que t'as fait une coloration à la naissance et que comme t'étais tout petit c'est devenu permaments!

Il rit enfin pas trop tôt!

Enfin quand on est des vraies blondes on sait faire rire hein!

- Bon alors l'autre question c'est... MAIS T'AS PAS FINI DE TE FENDRE LA POIRE! Miki. Donc, où ils sont Sasuke et Itachi?

- Chez eux pourquoi?

- Ben c'est en parti pour les voir qu'on c'est ramené jusqu'à votre bureau.

Et il pète encore une durite hein ce gars!

- Et moi aussi j'ai une question!  
- Vas-y, je m'attends à tout maintenant...

- Pourquoi dans Titanic c'est Jack qui meurt et pas l'autre pouff' de Rose?

A ben non, ca celle-là il s'y attendait pas, la preuve il s'est carrément pété la gueule à terre sous le choc de la question... Façon on sais qu'il connait Titanic c'est un chef d'oeuvre inter-dimentionnel...

Il est enfin relevé, l'autre blondasse...

- Au fait, j'adore vos robes de nuit!

- Mici!

Et à ce moment là, nAngel et moi, on a cru qu'on allait mourir...

Ils s'étaient là, parfaits, musclés, un peu haletants, quelques gouttes de sueur partout sur leurs corps recouverts de leurs simples boxers...

Sasuke et Itachi...

Ma cop' et moi sommes en train de fondre...

En boxers...

- Naruto! Il paraît que deux filles ont étaient trouvés aux environs de Konoha!Ya un bruit qui court comme quoi c'est des espionnes venues du village du Son.

- Et ben les gars j'vous les présentes ces filles, voici Angel et Virginie, qui ne sont pas du tout des espionnes!

- Ha salut les filles, superbes vos robes de nuit.

Et voilà on vire toutes les deux au rouge coquelicots... Mais attendez, ces 'tain de bouts de tissus à tête de mort et à coeur nous arrive seulement du haut de la poitrine au début des cuisses!

Et voilà le niveau rouge pivoine...

Tiens Itachi et Sasuke aussi, enfin eux c'est pire vu qu'ils sont juste en boxer...

Ma nAngel commence à me murmurrer à l'oreille un "schschsch" interminable juste compréhensible par moi.

- NON! LES DEUX? ON VA TOUS MOURIR!

_A SUIVRE _

_voilà c'est tou, pour l'instant bien sur. On avou c trè court mé on é deu féénasses alors vou auré pas mieu! Mais ce chap nou fé pa mal avancé dans l'histoire! on c ou on é, avec qui, dan kel mini tenu..._

_O fait oui, o début on a oublié de précisé mé itachi et tt gentil tt mimi, y vi avec sasuke (nn y son pa ensemble), c pa itachi kia trusidé sa famille, et oui je fini par fondre pour ses deu amours é vou résisterié a 2 superbe mec fin et musclé en boxer et en transe? nou deu nn..._

_enfin voilà, la suite arrive dès que possible._

_Peu être d'apres on collera tt les chaps ensemble tiens..._

_oublié pa nos reviews! please pti mine de bou de chou battu ke tu résiste ke si ta pa de coeur et ki feré mm faire fondre itachi et sasuke_

_ps: dans vos reviews, proposé ce ke vou croyé ke c ke ce truc ki nou fé stresser!_


	3. formation de couples

Kik

Bon nous, nini (bizouille) et nAngel (lange.angel) avon vite fini cette fic enfin le chap par téléphone comme le chap deux! Et oui nAngel est parti en vac a la montagne avec son mec! La chance hein! Donc je me retrouve tte seule a écrire ce ptit chapeau en kelke sorte en précisant quand mm ke nAngel a participé a l'écriture hein! C juste ke pour ce chap c moi ki lé tapé avec le portable sur l'oreille... enfin bref

Disclamer : les deux terreur en peluche son de notre imagination (et heureusement!) et nou on é a nou! Mdr

Base : Naruto, notre imagination folle tt comme notre cervo de blonde.

Genre : romantike (surtt une certaine scène! Nn pa de yaoi!) un poil de baston et l'humeur de deux tarées du nord!

Note : pour les besoin de la fic on a du se décidé sur un age un peu plus avancé pour mon propre perso! Donc je né plu preske 12 an mé preske 16 an!

Voilà

BONNE LECTURE Voyage voyage 3 

Heu les filles, ca vous dérangeraient de nous expliquer c'est quoi ces trucs à qui nous devons la perte de notre sens auditif?

Et ben vous voyez la mort?

Non, j'ai arrêté de la fréquenter depuis un certain moment de ma vie...

On savait très bien que la réponse d'Itachi était tout sauf joyeuse et je regrette beaucoup ma comparaison…

Un peu honteuse et surtout gênée, je baisse la tête. Puis, je sens un bras passer autour de mes épaules. C'est Itachi.

T'inquiète pas va Angel, c'est juste une gaffe, ça arrive à tout le monde va! C'est ce qui nous rend humain! Puis faut dire j'aurais pu éviter de parler de ça!

Il me fait un grand sourire réconfortant.

Tu fais quoi Virginie?

Je boude!

Etonnée, je regarde dans un coin du bureau du Hokage. Naruto a raison, ya ma nini qui boude. Presque instinctivement, je quitte la douce étreinte de Itachi pour aller voir ma kitchoune.

Qu'est ce qu'ya ma nini?

Ben je boude parce que toi ya Itachi qui t'as fait un big câlin et moi que dalle de la part de Sasuke!

Pétages de barres général. Mais le problème n'est pas résolu, ma cop' boude toujours.

C'est alors que le beau ténébreux s'avance et prends nini dans ses bras, dans une étreinte douce et chaleureuse.

Ca va mieux comme ça?

Oui mici beaucoup Sasuke, j'me sens beaucoup mieux! (NdAn : nn mé c clair! Un méga bo mec en boxer qui t'enlace sa pe faire ke du bien!)

Et comme remerciement elle saute au cou de son beau Uchiwa! Ho! Intéressant, il se laisse faire...

Oui bon donc pour en revenir à ces trucs qu'est ce que c'est?

Oh, le curieux petit Naruto... Attention la curiosité est un vilain défaut blondinet! !\ 

C'est deux trucs bidules machins chouettes. Plus précisément, deux vieux peluches pas nets du tout qui traînaient dans le grenier à nini et qui se sont mis dans la tête de faire de nous leurs futures femmes!

Ces bestioles sont pas nets nAngel vous a prévenus!

Tous les mecs présents se mettent à se foutre de notre gueule! Non mais ho! Comme si c'était notre faute si ces 'tains de p'luches soient tarés et qui l'ai carrément pétés un câble!

Nini fait la moue boudeuse n°21 de notre bouquin « L'attendrissage pour blondes à gueule d'ange »!

C'était une moue plutôt compliquée où il fallait croisé les bras, baissé la tête et les yeux jusque là facile, mais ça se complique quand il faut prendre l'air et boudeur et tristounet.

Et bordel, Sasuke tombe dans le panneau et lui refait un de ses big câlins!

Bon, à mon tour, moue boudeuse n°14! Moins compliqué mais tout aussi efficace, sniffouiller, prendre un air « c'est toujours de ma faute à moi! » et faire trembloter la lèvre inférieur.

Succès aussi, Itachi me console dans ses bras. VICTOIRE POUR LES BLONDES!

Bon, maintenant que l'on connaît ces choses qui nous ont bousiller les oreilles, il reste une chose à régler...

Ha bon? Laquelle?

Ou vous allez pieuter... Il vous faut un endroit calme pour vous reposer, spacieux parce que je sais que les femmes adorent avoir toute la place possible, convivial car les femmes adorent aussi papoter et plutôt sûr à cause de ses peluches qui font chier leur monde... Je ne connais qu'un endroit comme ça dans tout Konoha...

Pas la peine de nous donner plus d'infos Naruto on a compris, et cet endroit s'est parfaitement là où nini et moi ont voulaient se trouvaient.

Naruto regarde les frères Uchiwa.

Vous êtes d'accord les gars ?

Ils acceptèrent sans se laisser prier, comme si c'était Naruto tout bêtement qui leur avait proposé de passer un moment chez eux.

Et pour nos fringues?

Là, ma kitchoune a posé la question du tue.

D'ailleurs, cette question rappelle à Itachi et Sasuke leurs presque nudités devant ma cop' et moi. Ils virèrent, plutôt discrètement, à une teinte rosée qui rappelait les cheveux de Sakura. Mais bon, on s'en fiche carrément du moment que les mecs ne desserrent pas leurs étreintes sur nous.

Pour ça on pourra toujours demander à Sakura ou à Ino.

Tiens en parlant des louves… les filles couraient comme deux furies dans les couloirs qui menaient aux bureaux de l'Hokage. Je les ai vus passer il y a cinq minutes et maintenant il y a des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Super logique, même pour une blonde!

Elles entrent comme possédées par le diable.

C'est une Ino à bout de souffle qui commence à dire d'une traite :

On a vu Itachi et Sasuke sortirent en trombe de leur demeure en sous-vêtement alors on s'est dit que ça devait être grave!

Et puis là, Sakura et Ino voient rouges certainement parce que ma kitchoune est dans les bras de l'homme de leurs vies. Elles s'apprêtent à envoyer nini voir ailleurs s'il y avait un clone de Sasuke à l'autre bout de la terre mais, en comprenant leurs intentions pas vraiment pacifiques envers ma copine, je me défais de l'étreinte de mon bel amour et je tend mon pied sur leurs routes, ce geste naturel s'étant passer plus vite que ce que ma volonté avait espérée!

Les deux présidentes officielles du fan club de Sasuke se retrouvèrent face contre terre.

J'adore les têtes amusés que tire les deux tourtereaux toujours tendrement enlacés.

Oui bon alors maintenant on aménage chez les deux plus beaux mecs du Pays du Feu, ou Naruto, tu préfères faire du bouche-à-bouche à Ino et Sakura pour qu'elle se réveille enfin?

Pas de réponse.

Ho? Naruto!

Non mais j'y crois pas, y zieute un max Sakura!

Bon ben, voyons ce que fais le reste de la petite compagnie, itachi va bientôt se mettre à ronronner ou au moins à s'endormir.

Et du côté de Sasuke et Virginie? HOUAAAAA! Détourne les yeux ma petite nAngel, détourne les yeux! Pas regarder Nini et Sasuke! Putain m'empêche Sasuke, il a l'air vachement doué! Faudra que je demande à l'autre blondasse après! Encore heureux que j'ai assommé les deux autres harpies! Nini l'aurais senti passer dans ce cas là!

Torride m'empêche ce baiser! Quoi! Non! Déjà! Attendez ya un truc qui cloche! Ca fait tout juste dix minutes qui se connaissent et ils se sont déjà enlaçaient au possible et ils sont en train de se rouler un de ses patin!

Et non mais là stop! Sasuke et boxer et sa meuf, pas mieux, en robe de nuit! Mais c'est que en plus ils se tripotent! Heureusement que Sasuke est un type bien sinon il aurait rejoint ses deux fans au pays du comas profond ! Ces coups de foudre quand même...

Et mais moi j'y est pas encore eu le droit à mon patin!

Pourtant depuis notre arrivée spectaculaire Nini et moi ont a tous fait pareils avec les mecs!

Au tien, mon nouveau colocataire digne enfin me regarder. Ses lèvres se rapprochent des miennes.

Le contact chaud et doux de ses deux pétales de rose me font légèrement frémir.

Puis une langue joueuse vient quémander l'entrée dans ma bouche, que j'autorise avec grand plaisir. Après tout, Itachi nous laisse cohabiter dans sa demeure alors en échange, je laisse sa langue cohabite avec la mienne.

Ma langue se met à provoquer, titiller l'invité.

Hum...

Ha non mais c'est le bouquet! Un des plus beaux moments de ma vie gâché par un « hum »!

C 'est le blondinet qui a réagi à mon appel de tout à l'heure. Pas trop tôt! Mais en même temps trop tôt!

Non nini!

Naruto se retourne et voit une nini sur le point de l'assommer à grands coups de poing. Certainement furieuse qu'on est gâché son moment de bonheur.

Fais aussi attention à mon petit frère Naruto!

A oui faire surtout attention à Sasuke! Il est fou de rage, son sharigan activé. Il prépare un Katon surpuissant!

Itachi pousse juste à temps le blond. L'attaque de son petit frère pulvérise le mur qui donne sur l'extérieur.

Et bon ya pas que Nini que ça a énervée, la séparation avec son bel amour!

Merci Itachi de m'avoir sauvé la vie et merci Sasuke, je voulais installer un balcon juste à cet endroit!

De rien j'étais au courant, c'est pour ça que je t'ai attaqué...

Bon et pour ce qui est de l'aménagement?

Nini et moi avons posé cette question en même temps, trop impatiente de vivre avec les hommes de nos vies!

_ A suivre _

La scène du baiser ct pour toi nAngel, pour ton anniv'! JOYEU 16 ANS! Kan je posteré ce chap se seré passé (vi la il y 23h54 l'ordi en ho (celui avec Internet) est fermé, fo ke je mette ce chap sur diskette et jss un brin fatiguée donc je le poste demain! (le 2 nov.)

Oubli pa vo reviews! C tre bon pour la santé mentale des autrices et vou savé a kel point la mienne et celle de nAngel son en piteu état!

Ben voilà, bonne nuit, bon réveil ou bonne journée selon l'heure ou vou nou lisé!

/ repar avec itachi et sasuke/ bon vi sasuke jss avec dan la fic et je garde itachi le temp ou nAngel é po la mé elle rentre demain/triste et heureuse en mm temp/

sasuke et itachi /dans le do de nini/ S.O.S elle utilise un jutsu pour nou controlé!


	4. l'emménagement

Ha ke kik! Oui on tente de vite poster les chaps! Pa con é envi de vite finir cette fic mé on se voi tre souven et on a bocou d'inspiration en ce momen (oui c assez rare donc on en profite!)

Disclamer : tj les même son a nou mé on préféreré avoir ce kon a pa! C bizar les Hommes veulen tj se kil non pa...

Base : Naruto et nos esprit débiles...

Genre : délire de ouf blonde et un peu de romantike pour le fun!

Résumé : ce ki lise le connaitron à la fin du chap! ptdr

Réponses aux reviews :

Sasu : é voué nou on écrit ke tu n'importe koi! Super heureuses ke ca te plaise!

Kissounou & kisou

Eidole Shinigami : allez, on t'excuse de pa avoir reviewer le chap 2! Maintenant pour te pardonne, review le 4! E a genou devant tes maîtresse! Mdr

on confirme Sasuke en boxer, c a pa manker! Mdr

dsl mé il avé un boxer bleu ciel avec des petit nuages blanc...

mé nn nAngel, ça c celui de Lukas!

Ha...

Celui de sasuke été jaune devant et marron derrière! Archi ptdr nn franchement tu as raison, il été noir

Et celui de Itachi noir avec des nuages rouges!

/pige/ mdr pa con mé il é noir ossi!

Bon dsl, mé comme ya des jeunes, on donne pa la raison de pk il sété en boxer, nn en fait on garde juste ça pour le chap 6! Mdr

O fait, sorry mé yora pa de yaoi vu kia ke tes couple hétéro, mais pour le lemon...

Mé tais toi nAngel!

Bon gro gro gro kissounou & kisou les 2 autrice ki on tj ossi peur du scalpel.

Note : bon dsl mé on a pa un plan détaillé de la barake Uchiwa donc on a improvisé un peti plan de la barake en prenan bien soin de se rappeler kil son certainement plu riche ke Crésus (Dieu en culotte courte existe bien et a inventé deux hommes parfaits! Ptdr on précise c pa un propo religieux c une blague hein! On ve pa de probl! Nou etre gontille fifille juste tarée! ptdr)

_**Voyage voyage 4**_

HOUA!

Ben pourquoi ils pètent des barres? Moi j'ai rien d'autre à dire de leur baraque! Je pense bien que nAngel est de mon avis elle aussi.

Bon les gars vous faites visiter aux filles?

Hein? Heu? Quoi? Tu disais quoi le blondinet?

Sasuke, il a vraiment la tête dans les nuages, ça le change pour une fois... Je me demande à quoi il pense? Pas à une autre meuf j'espère!

Itachi donne une tape amicale dans le dos de son petit frère.

Toujours avec nous p'tit frère?

Hein ? Ouais t'inquiète frangin! Bon cette visite alors?

A peine arrivée à l'intérieur, c'est nAngel qui lâche un « HOUA! » de surprise, faut dire que c'étais vachement grand et beau! On commence la visite accompagné de Itachi, Sasuke et Naruto qui avait parlé de tout et de rien pendant toute la route qui menée à la demeure Uchiwa, qui, à notre grand dommage, était plutôt longue! C'est Itachi qui nous fait visiter.

Bon là, à gauche c'est le salon qui est en face la cuisine - salle à manger.

Bon déjà là, on est soufflée. Le salon est une immense salle, centré autour de la table basse en bois. Une télé qui n'a quasiment jamais servi, deux poires (là on parle des poufs super délirants qui s'enfonce quan on s'assoit dedans pour ceux ki connaissent pa) blanches et un canapé d'angle en tissu blanc.

La cuisine - salle à manger est encore plus grande que l'autre pièce mais elle est plus simple aussi, une table en bois avec six chaises du même style et le reste classique de la cuisine : plans de travail, placards, four, frigo et un lave-vaisselle, se sera déjà la vaisselle en moins à faire...

Derrière le salon, il y a la salle d'entraînement.

Cette salon fait la même taille que le salon et la cuisine - salle à manger réuni! Des punching-balls, des vélos d'appartement, des poids, des machines de musculations et un terrain intérieur. Et après avoir vu va, on s'étonne que le clan Uchiwa est bien foutus?

Juste en face l'absolu contraire de cette salle, une vraie salle de détente avec un flipper, un jeu de fléchettes, un bibliothèque et le best meilleur, un ordinateur!

Au fond de cette pièce, il y a une porte.

Timidement, je demande, curieuse comme à mon habitude :

Qu'est ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte?

Je pointe du doigt cette porte que j'ai remarquée.

C'est l'autel des morts...

Ah...

J'trouve rien de plus intelligent à dire, assez normal pour une blonde...!

Dans chacune une des pièces il y a au moins une baie vitrée qui donne sur le jardin qui entoure la maison. Pour ce qui est de l'autel des morts, je n'en sais rien parce que par respect, ni Angel ni moi n'avons demandé pour la visiter.

Pour le jardin, c'est un jardin très bien entretenu, aux airs calmes et serins, fleuris au possible sans pour autant être surchargé. Il y a au milieu du jardin un petite cascade très agréable, dont on entend le bruit de l'intérieur. Au fond du jardin, il y a aussi un terrain qui est l'exacte réplique de celui de la salle d'entraînement.

Au bout du couloir, à côté de l'escalier, on peut apercevoir une double bais vitrée qui donne accès à une terrasse où l'été il devait être très agréable et romantique de déjeuner.

Bon on monte à l'étage?

Mon bel ange a posé cette question avec son petit sourire angélique et, si je dis pas de connerie (tant di tj nini.../ maieuh!), une pointe d'air pervers!

Et oui, Sasuke prend le reste de la visite en charge alors que c'est maintenant au tour d'Itachi de nous guider, qui sait, nAngel et moi ont arriverait facilement à ce perdre. Naruto marche la marche, s'en foutant un peu de la visite vu qu'il connaît déjà la maison des Uchiwa.

Voilà ta chambre Nini, elle est juste à côté de la mienne.

C'est un chambre d'ami plutôt simple avec un lit de deux personnes et un placard pour foutre tout mon futur bordel! Mais ce qui m'intéresse c'est le « juste à côté de la mienne »!

En face de ma chambre, il y a celle qui est destinée à nAngel tout à fait identique sauf qu'elle est à côté de celle d'Itachi.

Au fait où est nAngel tiens?

Elle a du passer derrière moi dans l'escalier pour rejoindre Itachi et maintenant, là sous mes yeux, ils s'hésitent pas a y aller fort avec la langue.

Et derrière il y a toujours ce Naruto dégoûté de devoir monter un escalier pour visiter un lieu qu'il connaît déjà. Pas de bol hein mon vieil!

On rentre dans la chambre de Sasuke, un lit deux personnes, un bureau enfoui sous un tas pas possible de parchemins et autre bordel et un placard qui, heureusement, n'est pas sur le point d'exploser sous le bordel. C'est la chambre type d'un adolescent de 17 ans. Du bordel, un lit pas fait...

La chambre a sa propre salle de bain. Une douche, une baignoire, un chiotte et un lavabo. Rien de spécial sauf la douche avec les buses massantes, jets d'eau et tous les accessoires de luxe imaginables! De même pour la baignoire!

Sasuke profite d'être dans sa chambre pour enfiler vite fait un baggy noir qui traîne dans sa chambre.

Oui, il avait du traverser, tout comme son frère, le village en boxer, mais il s'en fichait car à cette heure de la nuit, personne n'était dans les rues a part quelques ivres morts qui ne les voyaient même plus à cause de l'alcool ou pensaient hallucinés et se promettaient de ne plus boire, en finissant leurs bouteilles...

En face c'est la chambre d'Itachi, le parfait symétrique de la chambre de son frère mais avec le bordel en moins, se qui est assez normal vu que Itachi est plus vieux que lui de 4 ans (pas sures tiens mais c pa grave fo pa ki soi bocou plu vieu ke toi nAngel!) et donc plus responsable. La salle de bain est aussi un peu moins luxueuse.

Il entre son placard et enfile le premier froc qui lui tombe sous la main, un baggy comme celui de son frère.

Heu, dîtes les gars la baraque elle est vraiment superbe et tout et tout mais il manque un truc vraiment important!

Ha bon? Qu'est ce que c'est?

Ho nAngel fait une remarque vraiment intelligente et surtout intéressante parce que moi j'ai rien remarqué qui manqué!

Une salle de bain pour nous!

Ha mais oui! C'est vrai ça! Où c'est quoi va se laver, aller aux chiottes nous?

S'ils annoncent qu'il y a une douche au fond du jardin je saute par la fenêtre de la chambre de Sasuke, la où il y a la plus belle vu sur le jardin de toutes les chambres!

Ben si vous voulez ya une douchette dehors.

Bon adieu je saute... (Par la fenêtre bien sur! Bande de lecteur pervers! Mé nn je blague parté pa!)

C'est juste avant ma décision de mise à mort de ma vie que Naruto se m'est à péter une barre devant ma mine de future morte et celle de dégoûtée de ma cop'.

Il est pas monté pour rien le petit Naruto hein! Se fendre la poire devant ses deux sœurs de conneries!

Son rire est très vite rejoint par celui cristallin de Sasuke et celui pur de Itachi. Les nôtres ne tardent pas non plus!

Puis Sasuke s'approche de moi et me susurre à l'oreille un « t'inquiètes pas la porte de ma salle de bain te serra toujours ouverte! » plutôt coquin qui laissait présager quelque chose de comploté à l'avance.

Itachi murmure lui aussi quelque chose à Angel. C'est certainement quelque chose dans le même style que ce que Sasuke m'a dit car elle se met à pouffer de rire.

Mais ! A moi on se chuchote rien à l'oreille! C'est trop injuste!

Et le renard se met à bouder.

T'inquiètes pas j'ai juste dit à Angel qu'elle pouvait utiliser ma salle de bain et pas celle de Sasuke car il allait certainement s'y passer des choses qui concerne juste Sasuke et Nini!

Ho le salaud! Ce serait pas le frère de l'homme de ma vie, j'lui bousillerais la gueule! J'atteins le niveau rouge pivoine. Sasuke lui est atteint d'un rire nerveux et gêné et se gratte la nuque.

Itachi a quand même pas raison! Pas que ça me déplaise mais... Mais houla à quoi je me mets à penser moi!

Bon y commence à se faire tard, j'crois que je vais rentrer chez moi.

Ben Naruto tu peux rester manger à la maison voyons!

Hum ouais d'accord! Ca me fais très plaisir merci! Alors on va manger quoi?

DES FRITES!

Angel et moi, on a crié ça en même temps. Les frites, c'est notre pêché mignon et ça fait un bail que l'on en a pas mangé!

Des quoi? (oui on suppose qu'il doivent pas connaître ça)

Des frites, un truc que dès que t'as goûté tu peux plus t'en passer!

Donc ça a le même goût que des ramens!

Oui si tu veux, bon filer des patates, de la graisse, un steak haché et une noix de beurre et vous en reviendraient pas!

Les garçons, perplexes, nous donne tout ce qu'il nous faut pour leur préparer un superbe repas de chez nous. (VIVE LE NORD BIEN SUR! mdr)

Au bout de dix minutes, Angel et moi déposons cinq assiettes remplis de frites et d'un steak haché. On leur aurez bien fais goûter du ketchup mais comme on ne connaissait pas la recette, on a laissé tomber cette idée.

Les mecs m'en reviennent pas. Il m'avait jamais pensé qu'avec de simples patates et de la graisse ont pouvaient des choses aussi bonnes! Dommage franchement qu'il n'y avait pas de ketchup... Angel et moi, en invitée serviable, on débarrasse la vaisselle et on met tout bien en place dans le lave-vaisselle. Les mecs nous regardent, un peu étonnés. Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de surprenant? On peut bien foutre la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle, pour aider les mecs en remerciement de leur accueil amical et puis on peut bien faire ça pour se rendre utile, on peut pas dire que c'est dur à faire!

Houla!

Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

T'as pas vu l'heure! Il est déjà une heure du mat'!

Déjà!

Ouais bon je file! Encore merci les gars de m'avoir invité à dîner, merci les filles pour le repas c'était super bon! Bonne nuit tout le monde! Au fait les filles, je passe demain dès que possible pour vous ramener des fringues d'Ino et Sakura!

De rien va et mici pour les fringues!

A peine dit ça, Naruto a disparu dans le coin de la rue.

A mais oui c'est vrai, on a laissé Ino et Sakura comateuses dans le bureau de Naruto!

Pas grave, avec le coup de Angel, elles se souviendront de plus rien va...

Crise de rire générale!

Après une petite heure de papotage, on décide tous d'aller ce coucher.

Dans le couloir du haut, Angel et moi, on se fait une dizaine de fois la bise en se souhaitant bonne nuit puis elle part embrasser Itachi qui se décide enfin à regagner son lit. Quand elle lui a dit bonne nuit, il se tourne vers moi et précise :

Attends pas Sasuke, il part s'entraîner un peu avant de dormir.

Ok, mici, bonne nuit Itachi.

De rien bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Mici.

Et sur ceux, il rentre dans sa chambre.

Comme moi non plus je ne suis pas des plus fatigués, je décide de me prendre une bonne petite douche chaude avant de dormir.

Je rentre dans l'espace personnel de mon amour.

Dans la salle de bain, il y a un peu de linge qui débordent de la corbeille et le peignoir du brun à terre. Je le saisis et sens l'odeur de son propriétaire. Ca sent la vanille et le lait, c'est un doux mélange, tendre et agréable.

Je laisse tomber ma robe de nuit et rentre dans la douche.

Sans faire attention à la température de l'eau, je fais couler l'eau que j'arrête très rapidement.

L'eau est gelée, comment Sasuke pouvait supporter de l'eau à cette température!

Je mets le mitigeur sur une eau bien chaude comme je l'aime.

Quelques minutes plus tard j'arrête une fois de plus l'eau et sens les shampoing et les gels de douche de Sasuke. Vanille, miel, vanille – lait... Tous des odeurs douces et tendres, comme Sasuke...

Je sors de la douche, lavé de toutes les saloperies que j'avais récolté en atterrissant devant Konoha. Angel, elle s'était lavé vite fait après le départ de Naruto.

En bas, j'entends Sasuke qui souffle, commençant à s'épuiser de son entraînement.

Je prends la première serviette qui me tombe sous la main et l'enfile autour de ma taille. Encore une serviette qui sent l'odeur de Sasuke. Je passe plusieurs minutes à sentir et ressentir encore et encore cette serviette. Sasuke...

En bas, je m'entends plus mon Sasuke essoufflé frapper contre le punching-ball. Je crois qu'il va bientôt monter se coucher, je ferais mieux de me grouiller.

Ce n'est pas que l'idée que Sasuke me voit dans sa salle de bain me dérange, enfin si un peu à cause de ma timidité mais je pense surtout que Sasuke sera épuisé par son entraînement nocturne et qu'il voudra vite prendre sa douche bien froide et aller se coucher.

Je chipe le sèche-cheveux qui traîne sur le meuble et je sèche le plus possible mes cheveux.

Je remets ma robe de nuit et la serviette à sa place.

Je commence enfin à ressentir la fatigue qui m'envahit petit à petit alors je me couche vite.

Je me mets en boule, mes cheveux éparpillés sur la seconde taie d'oreiller. Les poings serrés, je les ramène sur ma poitrine.

Je tombe tendrement dans les bras de Morphée mais avant que je me rende au pays des songes, j'entends la porte doucement s'entrouvrir et aperçois l'ombre de Sasuke, appuyé contre le mur.

Un murmure qui m'est à peine compréhensible.

Comme tu es belle mon ange... Fait de beaux rêves.

Je sens son ombre s'approcher de moi et m'embrasser sur le coin de la bouche.

Ses cheveux doux et un peu humides tombent légèrement, comme une plume qui rejoint le sol, sur mon visage et je sens leur odeur, de la vanille...

Puis, il s'éloigne à mon grand regret.

Bonne nuit, sache que je t'aime...

_ A suivre _

_nAngel : A voilà un chap ki me plai! Ta toi nini?_

_Nini : Non_

_nAngel : Pk?_

_nini : Ben kan Sasuke ouvre la porte de ma chambre et di ke jss belle ben y men! Pk ta rajouté ca?_

_nAngel : Parce ke ca fé bien é pui c a moitié vré! A moitié parce ke là c vré mé dan la fic ta preske 16 et je c pa kel tête tora a cet age!_

_nini : MA NANGEL!_

_nAngel : MA NINI!_

_nAngel & nini : Enfin bref voilà un chap de plus ki en di long sur la suite! Ct un chap preske tt consacré sur nini, le prochain sur sasuke et apre un sur nAngel!_

_Bon on doute sérieusement ke dan Naruto yé des flipper, des ordi, des poire... mé c pa grave! Mdr_

_Bon laissé va reviews avec menace de mort, encouragement..._

_Kisou & kisounou_


	5. moment de tendresse

Kikou les gontil lecteurs et les gontilles lectrices! Mdr

C encore les deux folles oui voilà.…. sof ke cette foi ya nekra ki nou li derrière!

Disclaimer : tj personne nou appartient... et mé si! Nous, on s'appartient!

Base : Naruto en association avec notre cervo timbré.

Genre : pour les lecteur et lectrice, une boite de kleenex et disponible a la fin du rêve/Grand sourire/ mé ya aussi de la romance mé cette fois pa trop de connerie /MIRACLE/

Résumé : a la fin vou connaîtrai le résumé!

Réponse o reviews:

**uninobaka**: é oui lé blonde son timbré et les rousse son folle... on é bien o couran coraline é rousse... ptdrrrr

**eidole shinigami**: merci bocou pour le chap! (von style de se rapellé ce ki raconte ce fameu chap)

dieu de la mor a voui kan mm... mé tu m'ora pa lé déesse de la conenri komme ca MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! n'empeche ke le scalpel y nou fé tj peur la!

**sasu**: mici miki! é vi la suite sera certainemen du /di pa le mo! mé tu a bien réson on ora besoin d'aide... vi c notre premier /di pa le mo/ alor tu pourré pa laissé ton ad si te plé, ce ke tu c viendra certainement ver le chap 8 je croi ou un peu avan!

Note : c le seul chap tristounet donc vou pourrai garder votre boite de kleenex pour une superbe fic d'otre auteur / autrice, ben oui on a précisé ke des superbe fic ce seré pa de nou!

Ben koi? Dan notre fic ya pa de connerie alor on en balance la! ptdr

é comme on vien juste de remarké ke les tiret ce metté pa sur on met des guillet maintenant a la place! lol sincerement dsl pour le début ou vous aiez pa les paroles...

Voyage voyage 5

"Comme tu es belle mon ange... Fait de beaux rêves."

C'est bien vrai... elle est belle quand tu dors, comme lors ce qu'elle est éveillée...

Adossé sur le mur, je la regarde quelques instants.

Recroquevillée sur elle-même, un léger sourire sur son visage elle est si belle. Son visage dégage une impression de bonheur angélique. (nAngel c de la merde ce passage, c mm pa vré/ assomme nini zut c mon passage é je continu tte seule vu ke t dan le chou) Ses cheveux un peu mouillés sont éparpillés sur l'autre taie.

Elle est endormie en boule, enfin presque endormie. Quand j'ouvre la porte, je vois ses yeux s'ouvrir très légèrement, alors j'avance après quelques secondes de contemplation et je l'embrasse sur le coin de ses lèvres.

Avant que nos lèvres se soient trop loin l'une de l'autre je lui dis :

"Bonne nuit, sache que je t'aime..."

Je rejoins ma chambre. Avant de dormir une bonne douche s'impose, j'ai passé plus d'une demi-heure à m'entraîner comme un fou.

Dans la salle de bain, je balance mon baggy et mon boxer dans la corbeille de linge sale. Je vise pile dans le panier mais il est rempli à ras bord lors les habits tombent. C'est décidé, demain je me lèverais un peu plus tôt pour faire une ou deux batées de linge.

Je rentre dans la douche et bizarrement l'eau qui ruisselle sur mon corps est chaude et non pas froide.

C'est certainement quand ma douce a pris une douche qu'elle a mis de l'eau chaude.

Si je sais que Nini a pris une douche c'est parce que depuis la salle d'entraînement j'entendais l'eau couler. J'entendais tous ces mouvements.

En fait, une douche d'eau chaude ce n'est pas si désagréable que ça, c'est même exquis!

Je prends la première serviette qui ne tombe sous la main. Je remarque qu'elle ne sent pas l'odeur de mon gel de douche habituel, non elle a un parfum féminin, en sentant bien, je reconnais celui de ma belle, celui que j'avais senti quelques minutes plus tôt, ce parfum fleuri, envoûtant, même charnel. (sor du coma on en est ou/ on en é apre mon passage et tu le change pa!)

Je m'endors enfin. Je mérite bien une bonne nuit de repos!

"Itachi, ma jambe ne fait très mal!"

"Ne t'inquiètes pas petit frère, on est bientôt arrivé. Mais quelle idée tu as eu de monter en haut de cet arbre!"

La petite boule sur le dos du gamin commence à pleurer.

"C'est pas de ma faute si je suis tombé, je l'ai pas fait exprès. Moi je voulais juste apprendre à sauter comme toi tu sautes de toit en toit!"

Le grand frère enleva Sasuke de son dos et le serra dans ses bras. Au fond de lui, le grand frère pensait que tout ça, s'était de sa faute à lui, son petit frère voulait l'imiter. Après tout, leur père ne voulait que ça, que les deux frères sont aussi puissants l'un que l'autre.

Puis Itachi remit Sasuke sur son dos et il se remit à courir le plus vite possible.

Il ne voulait pas que son petit frère soit trop mouillé par la pluie qui tombait à torrents mais surtout pour pas qu'il voit qu'il pleurait. Il pleurait de haine envers un père qui voulait que son petit dernier soit aussi bon que son enfant prodige, de nostalgie à la pensée de la belle époque où Sasuke était bébé et où il ne devait pas toujours penser à surpasser son frère et surtout, de douleur en pensant à celle que ressentait Sasuke à cause de sa jambe, il pleurait d'impuissance, celle de savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas aider l'enfant sur son dos a surmontait tout ça...

Encore une rue à passer et ils seraient arriver devant la demeure Uchiwa.

Après le virage, Itachi aperçut du sang se répandre dans les flaques d'eau.

Inquiet et tremblant, il leva la tête. Devant l'entrée de sa maison gisait le corps de son père, le cou entaillé et les yeux grands ouverts.

Il ralentit un peu le pas, il poussa discrètement la porte, à l'intérieur l'ensemble du clan Uchiwa était mutilé.

Les corps des tantes égorgées, les oncles massacrés, les grands-parents poignardés, les cousins et cousines éventrés et leur mère, leur mère à eux, guillotinée...

Tous les corps étaient abandonnés, entassés…

Comment avait-on pu faire ça! Qui avait pu faire ça! Pourquoi!

Soudain, il repensa à son frère, il était toujours là, la tête enfoui dans son dos, ne se doutant pas du spectacle épouvantable, effroyable, cruel et sanglant qui était sous ses yeux.

Non, il ne fallait pas que son frère voit ça!

Il fallait que son frère sache bien sur que leurs parents étaient morts, mais il fallait que lui au moins garde l'image souriante de sa mère, celle fier de son père lors de son premier Katon, celle aimante de son clan et pas ce carnage.

"Viens petit frère, on va plutôt aller voir l'Hokage..."

"Pourquoi Itachi on va voir l'Hokage? Pourquoi on entend pas maman nous accueillir? Pourquoi nos cousins ne viennent pas nous chercher pour jouer? Pourquoi papa ne nous demande pas comment c'est passé notre entraînement?"

L'aîné sentit alors la tête de Sasuke se lever. Il lui mis sa main devant les yeux, mais trop tard.

Quand Itachi tourna la tête vers celle de son frère, il vit son teinte livide, blanc comme mort... Mort comme tous les corps sous ses yeux.

Le temps passa et les garçons passèrent de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil. Certaines trouvaient Itachi trop puissant, ou trop protecteur avec son frère. Ou alors elles trouvaient Sasuke trop sombre et réservé. Ou dans la plupart des cas, elles refusaient de prendre les deux gamins ensemble car ils ne voulaient pas se séparaient.

Quand Itachi devint majeur, il décida qu'il veillerait toujours sur son petit frère.

"NON!"

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Réveille-toi mon cœur!"

Je sentis quelqu'un me secouer l'épaule.

J'ouvre les yeux sur le visage de Virginie, un visage visiblement terrifié et inquiet.

"Sasuke, mon beau... Ca va bien?"

"Oui, ca peut aller j'ai juste fait un cauchemar."

"Oh Sasuke j'ai eu si peur pour toi! Pendant ton sommeil tu m'arrêtais pas de crier, d'appeler à l'aide, d'appeler ta mère, ton père, Itachi... Oh mon amour si tu savais à quel point j'ai eu peur pour toi!"

Elle m'étreint, me permettant de sentir des larmes chaudes coulaient le long de ses joues pour atteindre les miennes et finir dans mon cou.

Je resserre mon emprise sur elle.

"Ne pleure pas mon ange, je vais bien, sauf si tu continues à pleurer..."

J'essuie ses larmes avec mes pouces.

Elle me sourit alors, d'un sourire chaleureux et moi, comme un idiot, je pleure doucement mais des pleurs de joie, la joie de savoir qu'il y aura toujours une personne pour vous aimer, pour vous consoler.

Voyant que mes larmes sont des larmes de joie, elle m'embrasse doucement avec une tendresse infinie. Ce baiser langoureux, je ne veux qu'il ne finisse jamais mais je dois poser une question à nini.

"Dis moi, il est quelle heure au fait?"

"Il doit être au environ de 4 heures."

"Alors tu devrais aller te recoucher!"

"Tu es sur que ça va aller?"

"Mais oui ne t'inquiètes pas!"

Puis je la vois quitter ma chambre, dans une démarche plutôt paresseuse, ce qui la rend vraiment sensuelle dans sa petite robe de nuit verte kaki avec ses étranges têtes de morts aux yeux en cœur...

Au moment où j'allais m'habiller, Itachi apparaît dans l'encadrement de ma porte.

"Tu as encore fais ce cauchemar pas vrai?"

Il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi sur mon lit.

"Oui..."

"Tu as crié le prénom de maman, de papa et le mien... (on été couran! nini de la fic la di juste avan, t en retar va!) Tu es sur que ca va allait?"

J'éclate en sanglots et me réfugie dans les bras de mon frère qui me les tend.

"Pourquoi ces rêves me hantent! Ce ne sont même pas des rêves, c'est la stricte réalité."

Oui, c'est vrai, ces rêves sont la réalité. Tout ce qui c'est passé juste avant la mort tragique de leurs parents alors que tous les deux étaient très jeunes.

"Oui Sasuke tu as raison, c'est la réalité. Ca te hante parce que tu étais encore petit et un tel... une telle horreur t'a traumatisé mais surtout parce que tu n'as pas eu le temps de faire ton deuil... Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va finir par s'arranger, mais prends quelques jours de recul pour finir ton deuil..."

Les paroles de mon frère étaient rassurantes (oué j'imagine on te di ke tu été jeune ke ca ta tromatisé é ca doi te rassuré/ta gueule nekra c une histoire de blonde!).

Il frotte mon dos.

"T'inquiètes pas petit frère... Allez rendors toi, je vais veiller sur toi..." ( c tt mimi/ TA GUEULE NEKRA/ ro si vou le prenez comme ca moi je boude... / boude pa nekra on t'adore pitchoune!)

Je me recouche alors, en me sentant rassuré de voir mon frère mettre ma chaise de bureau devant mon lit et s'asseoir à l'envers dessus, un regard bienveillant posé sur moi.

Avant de m'endormir, je vis l'image de Itachi, Angel, Virginie et moi devant la maison, tous souriants avec une lueur de joie de vivre dans les yeux. ( haaaa...)

Quelques heures plus tard, je me réveille. Je regarde mon radio-réveil. 10 :32 ... L'une des premières fois que je me réveille aussi tard.

Un moment j'ai cru que j'allais entendre la voix de Nii-san me lançait une remarque sarcastique du bout de mon lit comme « Tu te lèves bien de bonne heure petit frère ! » mais non à la place, je sens une petite boule humaine serrée dans mes bras.

J'essaie de ne pas trop gigoter pour ne pas réveiller nini, que j'ai reconnu au parfum.

Je finis par sortir de notre petit cocon chaud sans avoir réveiller l'ange endormie à mes côtés.

Je jette un coup d'œil dans la chambre d'Itachi, lui aussi est endormi dans sa chambre aux côtés de Angel.

Endormi? Non, il reste là, les yeux ouverts, à serrer contre son cœur l'être qu'il aime. Ca fait chaud au cœur.

Il me fait un sourire qui veut tout dire, que son frère s'est trouvé un amour et qu'il est heureux et que lui, il est dans le même cas.

Je prends tout mon linge noir pour le mettre dans la machine à laver dans le pressing en bas.

Et puis, je retourne prendre la position que j'avais au réveil. Une Virginie emmitouflée dans mes bras, un sourire heureux sur mon visage, une presque famille joyeuse, que demander de plus? Rien sauf que ce moment dure!

DING!

A non! Virginie se réveille! Ce moment de bonheur prend fin...

Du côté d'Itachi et nAngel, c'est la fin aussi. J'attends mon frère grommeler.

Nini se lève d'un air ronchon, bien décidé à faire passer un sale quart d'heure à ce visiteur surprise. Intéressé, je me lève et la suis.

Je suis bientôt rejoint par une Angel surexcitée à l'idée de voir sa cop' bastonner quelqu'un, qui traîne un Itachi énervé d'être dérangé pendant la pause tendre du matin.

Alors que Angel, qui a devancé nini dans l'escalier, a tout juste entrouvert la porte, un éclair blond surgit.

"Alors j'ai du blanc, du noir, du rose et du rouge pour toi nini et du blanc, du noir, du bleu et du beige pour nAngel."

Et en un clin d'œil, deux tonnes de fringues apparurent dans les mains d'Angel et dans celle de mon aimée.

"Ca vous va les filles?"

"Oui, oui merci repasse dans une ptite heure ste plait!"

Et en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, Virginie a mis à la porte Naruto, porte que Angel s'est empressée de fermer.

Bon déjà pendant une heure, c'est la pause câlin... Ca de gagné... !

Le retour aux chambres se fait tout en mollesse.

Virginie balance la pile de fringue sur la chaise de bureau où Itachi avait veillé sur lui quelques heures plus tôt, enfin dans la nuit.

D'ailleurs pourquoi nini avait atterri dans son lit et itachi avait déserté son poste?

"Dis ma puce, pourquoi ce matin tu étais dans mon lit et Itachi n'était plus là?"

Elle rougit un peu.

"Et ben, j'avais fait un cauchemar horrible où tu étais avec Itachi enfant et quand vous êtes rentrés de l'entraînement, vous aviez trouvé tout votre clan entièrement massacré et puis vous aviez grandi en passant de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil. Après je n'ai plus réussi à dormir lors j'ai été te voir dans ta chambre mais tu dormais et il y avait Itachi, qui était au pied de ton lit, et il m'a dit que je pouvais, même que je devais, dormir avec toi et qu'il repartait dormir."

Ce rêve, ce n'était pas un rêve mais l'enfance de son frère et lui. Je comprends pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à dormir... Mais pourquoi son aîné lui avait dit qu'elle devait dormir avec moi?

Ca ne me dérange pas du tout au contraire, c'est très plaisant de sentir un être chaud collé à soi, de sentir un souffle chaud dans son cou, savoir que quelqu'un comptait sur lui pour pouvoir être réconforter aux moindres cauchemars, aux moindres doutes.

Certainement pour savoir que maintenant il avait une famille plus grande, qui se reformée peu à peu.

Nini et moi passons le reste de notre dernière heure de paix, celle avant le retour de Naruto, sous les couettes, serrées l'un contre l'autre.

THE END

Nn? Pa encore la fin? Ben tant mieux alors!

Donc :

A suivre

nini & nAngel : BOUH C BO!

nAngel : houhou nekra t encore la?

Nekra ; /enfoui dan son mouchoir/ c bo!

nini : elle est pa bien...

nAngel : comme nous koi!

Le sacré trio /mdr/

Et oui c tristounet et mimi tt plein en mm ten! Ya ke 2 blonde connue de vou ki peuve faire ca...mdr

Alors ca vou a plu? Oui on a revu tt le passage du massacre du clan Uchiwa. On a pluto été gore sur ce cou la mé bon, ca devé kan mm bien tromatisé sasuke o poin ke virginie ressent cette tristesse! Alor dsl pour les âme tre sensible ki on dégobiller sur leur clavier... mdr

Oubli pa nos reviews/mine de chien battu n°07 (tit nyeu suplian et larmoyant avec la lèvre inférieur qui tremblote) si vou plé!

o afit, ti sondage: no pti comm o milieu de la fic: 1 tu ten balancé, tu passe c passage

2 c une horreur, arertez d'en mettre

3 continuez, ca me fé tro déliré

kissou & kissounou


	6. le restaurant

KIKOU! on a désespérément tenté de faire vite ce chapitre, ki d'aileur é parti carémen en live lol! é en plu on le poste vite! kel bo service de livréson! mdr!

disclaimer: Serveur ou Le Bâtard lol est a nous. Nou mm on apartien a nou mm é Sasuke, itachi et naruto nou apartiennen depui leur kidnapiink o débu de cette fic é on compte pa les relaché de si tot/rires sadikes/ ITACHI TE SAUVE PA! O PIED VILAIN TOUTOU!

genre: humour, romance é pour faire paisir à inunobaka (oui oui on a su l'écrir san fote cette foi ptdrrrr) on a mi une ptite baston é plein d'enguelade a gogole heu merde gogo! ptdr

couple: itachiXangel / sasukeXvirginie /narutoX"elle arive o proch1 chap la sienne"!

réponse o reviews:  
inunobaka: mici é sorry pour la fote d'ortho de la dernière foi! expré pour ce faire pardonnée on a mi une mini baston! é comme elle a vite commencé é fini ya plein de gro mo ki vole! é nn nou va pa décrire le massacre du clan pour 2 raison! 1)c pa une fic gore! 2) on oré chialé comme des madeleine devan l'écran! looool bonne lecture j'espère ke tu va apprécié!

eidole shinigami: mici! ton anruto on avé une idé dessu mé apré yen a u une otre! alor tu va décidé! pile ou face? attention c le destin de naruto ki é entr tes main! pour kyubi nn dsl y va pa aparaitre... PA TAPE LES OTRICE! lol

sasu: le premier a lire ce chap! lol pour finir sorry mé yora pa de ce ke tu c... me on t'envoi kan mm lé chap en avance contre les fanar de no bo chiri! jespre ke le chap te plaira!

Note: personne na répondu a notre sondage alor on coninu a mettre no commentaire débile a m'importe kel momen de la fic! ptdrrrr

BONNE LECTURE!

Voyage voyage 6

"Salut les gars!"

"Heu... et les filles bien sur!"

Rattrapage in extremis de Naruto! Avec en prime, l'évitage de deux poings, j'en suis sur et certain!  
Mais pour vraiment être sur, il faudrait que je descende les escaliers.  
Roh et puis brin, c'est trop loin!

"Ben, il est plus là Itachi?"

Oh, tiens, ce prénom me rappelle quelque chose... A oui, c'est le mien... (bavo! mm ke 2 + 2 ca fé 5/ nini: nekra tu déshonore les blondes... ptdr)

Si mon oreille ne se fait pas vieille, quelqu'un monte les escaliers.

Oh, la vache, la lumière éclaire super fort!

Alors, truc numéro un à faire, ouvrir l'oeil droit!  
Chose faite!

Numéro 2: ouvrir l'autre oeil, le gauche je crois!  
Chose faite!

numéro 3: observer.  
Alors, une silhouette fine adossée à l'encadrement de la porte, des longs trucs, certainement des cheveux, qui descendent jusqu'au milieu du dos et un mini bout de tissu dont on voit le bord juste en bas de l'entrejambe.

Ha! Mes yeux se sont enfin habitués à la lumière!  
Donc, la silhouette est une superbe presque femme super bien roulé faut dire. Des cheveux bien blonds. Une robe de nuit en tissu crème avec des lierres qui passent partout. Mais les robes de nuit des deux blondes passent leur temps à rétrécir ou quoi?

"Hé ben mon nounou, du mal à immerger?"

"Juge par toi-même..."

Les cheveux à moitié niqués, tes cernes sous les yeux et la tronche dans le cul, d'après toi nAngel?  
"Oui même très fatigué vu ta tronche, mais ça m'empêche pas que tu vas vite aller t'habiller! Naruto nous emmène au resto!"

"Au beau milieu de la matinée!"

"Non, a ce qu'il paraît il est aux environs de 19 heures..."

Pourquoi? Ils deviennent tous fous ou quoi? On a ronronné, Sasuke et moi, toute la journée dans les bras de nos anges? Pas possible.

"Allez mon coeur, on se lève!"

Je sens ses lèvres rouges et douces se poser sur les miennes.  
Ses lèvres me quémandent l'entrée. Je peux rien refuser à ma Angel et leurs accordent ce plaisir (ma le modeste/ LA FERME NEKRAAAAAAAAA!). Nos langues jouent et s'entrelacent dans une danse infernale. Le souffle chaud de ma douce se mêle au mien.  
Mais ce bonheur est déjà fini. Bordel! (commen y passe du romantisme o insulte l'otre é! oui je c ta gueule nekra.../ m'empeche nAngel, commen ta otan de détail sur ca toi/ grace a mon Lukas chérinounet! mdr) 

Bon allez, debout l'Uchiwa!

KAWAZAKIIIIIIIIIII! (oué c notre cri de guerre ca/ arrete de dire dé conneri nou c "KAWAZAKI LA STORY"/ oué mé il nou la a moitié piké/mé nn c nou ki lavon écri donc y nou la pa piké/ oué nAngel l'intello!)

"Et les tourtereaux, ca va?"

Manqué plus que ça... Sasu (un ti pseud pour son frangin), nini et Naruto nous captent dans une position quelque peu compromettante.  
Je suis à moitié étalé sur nAngel, seules mes mains posées à côté de sa tête, m'empêche de m'allonger entièrement sur elle. Le pire c'est que je suis simplement vêtu d'un boxer et ma douce qu'une mini robe de nuit.  
S.O.S, les commentaires vont pleuvoir de toute part...

Et ho! J'attends moi!

Bon examinons la situation du côté de la porte:  
Un Hokage plier de rire, dès qu'il aura fini ça, il va se foutre encore de notre gueule.  
Un tit frère en train de tripoter sa meuf et une... QUOI! Sasuke qui tripote nini! Mais ca va pas! Sont trop jeunes pour ça!

Attention, activation du mode super grand frère!

Action effectuer en quelques millièmes de secondes:  
Se relever Se précipiter sur le couple Les séparer Et le sermon!

"Et mais ça va pas les jeunots! Qu'est ce vous foutez! Z'êtes trop jeunes pour ça! Bon Sasu, enlève tes mains de cette partie du corps de nini! Nini arrête de faire joujou avec la bouche de Sasu et bouge tes mains de son cul!  
Et Sasuke fout-toi pas de ma gueule, tu dégages tes mains des seins de nini bordel!"

"Dis nounou ton frère il mord pas au moins?"

"Aux dernières nouvelles non, mais je crois que ça a changé..."

Pétage de durite générale, faut dire que je me suis plutôt laissé aller niveau langage et en plus les deux tourtereaux ils s'en rajoutent, c'est impossible à vivre une baraque comme ça! Avant la fin de l'année, c'est sur, je serais fou au point d'être interner...

"On pourrait pas aller se changer en paix maintenant?"

"Oueps! Nous aussi, on va aller se changer!"

"Bon, nous si vous me cherchais, j'suis dans le salon hein!"

Et voilà, Naruto part regarder la télé dans la salon et Sasu et nini sont se changer! Et mais bordel vont se changer ensemble! Z'ont pas intérêt à faire de conneries, façon, de ma chambre, on entend tout ce qui se passe dans sa chambre donc pas de soucis à avoir de ce côté là!  
Bon, re lever nAngel qui poirote à terre depuis tout à l'heure! Je suis tends une main qu'elle attrape.

Je lui balance un timide "sorry" pour m'excuser de l'avoir envoyé voler à terre...

"Bon allez faut s'habiller maintenant!"

"Je choisis tes fringues et toi les miens?"

"C'est ce que j'avais à l'esprit" (mon cul oué yavai otre chose à l'espri va!)

Moi je lui choisis un top en dégradé rouge plutôt moulant, une mini jupe en jean que, par contre, je trouve plutôt court, un string en dentelle rouge et un soutif' rouge et noir avec des bretelles transparentes pour qu'il n'y est aucun chance qu'on le voit tomber à côté des fines bretelles du top.  
Elle, elle m'a choisi un boxer noir avec des nuages rouges (mdrrrrrrrrrrr), un jean bleu sombre et une chemise écrue avec lignes verticales plutôt claires, cette chemise je l'ai plus vue depuis un bail tient, j'croyais même l'avoir balancée!

"Mais c'est qu'il gèle dans cette chambre!"

"Tu l'avais pas encore remarqué depuis ce matin?"

"Ben non, j'étais blottis tout contre toi!"

Et là, alors que je m'y attends pas du tout, elle vient se frotter tout contre moi comme une petit chaton en manque d'affection.  
Je lui fais un bécot sur les lèvres, puis elle s'en se lover sous les couettes.

"Tu te changes pas?"

"Si mais j'vais me changer sous les couettes!"

"T'as de ces idées!"

Ho! tiens elle est jolie sa petite langue toute rose!  
C'est con, je la verrais pas se changer... SNIF!

Bon allez, moi aussi j'dois me changer!

"Hé! mais Itachi fait demi-tour, jvois que des fesses! Elles sont super bien musclées mais moi j'veux voir devant!" (ho nAngel t perverse! mdrrrr)

Une petite tape sur mon cul et regarde, moi aussi j'ai une langue! NYARG NYARG NYARG!

"Moi je peux rien voir alors tu verras que ça na!"

On peut enfin sortir de la chambre! C'est vrai qu'elle est frisquette!  
En face, nini et petit frère sortent.

"ESPECE DE COPIEUR/COPIEUSE!"

"MEME PAS VRAI C'EST ANGEL/ITACHI/SASUKE/VIRGINIE QUI A CHOISI(E) MA TENUE"

Et là, un Naruto qui comprend plus rien à ce qui se passe dans cette maison, nous regarde avec un air con. C'est vrai que ça doit lui faire zarb'...Nini et nAngel frinquées pareilles et mon frangin et moi aussi.  
Sauf que nini, qui juste avant était coiffée exactement comme nAngel, est totalement décoiffée! Houla, y'a du se passait un truc! Après je demanderais à Sasu ce qui s'est passé!

"J'ai une idée!"

Ma chère et tendre se décoiffe alors et sort de sa poche une dizaine de barrettes noires. Elle divise ses cheveux en autant de mèches qu'elle a de barrettes et attache un peu en vrac ses mèches. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, cette coiffure est très stylée, on dirait pas qu'elle l'a fait en trente secondes!  
Bon, moi aussi je dois me distinguer de Sasuke alors je sors un élastique qui traîne dans ma poche et me fait une petite queue basse en laissant deux mèches pendre.

"Bon, tout le monde a trouvé une distinction? On peut y aller?"

"OUI CHEF!"

Le restaurant est un de c'est grand resto chic avec les murs pourpres et or, des bougies sur les tables et tout le tralala! J'me demande comment le blondinet connaît cet endroit.  
Tout se passe bien qu'à la fin du dîner...

"Itachi-chérinounet, tu me passes le pichet?"

"Mais t'es à 50 centimètres du pichet!"

Elle tend son bras mais arrête son effort juste devant le pichet.

"Bon OK, j'ai compris..."

J'attrape le pichet et le tends à nAngel sauf que j'ai pas pris en compte le fait que le pichet est trempé et que je le prends du bout des doigts. Résultat? Il m'échappe des mains et son contenu se déverse sur la pauvre tite Angel qui a décalé brusquement sa chaise sur le coup de la surprise.

"Oh bordel! J'suis désolé mon coeur!"

'Tain, j'ai réussi mon coup moi! Le top de nAngel est trempé au bout qu'on voit les couleurs de son soutif'! Le premier mec de ce resto qui la relooke (mater si yen a ki connaissen pa) j'l'envoie faire une longue promenade au pays des morts!

"MORTE DE RIRE! Maintenant le dégradé du top y se voit encore plus!"

°°' Elle est discrète elle... Oh bordel, y'a tout le restaurant qui nous regarde.  
Un Naruto, une nAngel et une nini au bord des larmes, explosés de rire sur la table et Sasu et moi carrément gênés et mal à l'aise ça se remarque juste un peu beaucoup... Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour côtoyer des fous pareils! TT (ben koi c zoli tte ses tite mimique, ca décore le texte!)

"Bon j'crois qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller..."

"Yep, surtout avant que nAngel attrape la crève!"

"Hep bobonne! Heu merde, serveur!"

"Qu'est ce que Monsieur désire?"

"'Tain, y'a un balai dans le cul le mec! T'as vu comment il parle et il se tient?"

"Et sale pétasse, t'as grande gueule tu te la ferme pouffiasse!"

Ca va chauffer, nini vient de se lever d'un coup de la chaise!  
Bordel, je le reconnais! C'est le type qui nous avait fait chier à Sasuke et moi avec sa bande la semaine dernière! Il se rappelle pas de la raclée qui s'est prise avec ses gars et y'en veut une autre!

"Mais ferme la toi sale bâtard! Tu parles pas comme ça à ma meuf c'est clair!"

Sasu suit le mouvement. Houla ça commence à chauffer! L'autre bouffon y nous parle encore mal, j'vais m'en mêler moi!

"Ta gueule p'tit con! T'as pas à t'en mêlé j't'ai pas sonné!"

Putain ce salopard il parle pas comme ça à nini et encore moins à mon frère!

"Connard, t'as pas à parler comme ça à mon ptit frère ou à sa copine!"

"Sale enculé! Tu cherches les problèmes et ben tu viens de les trouver!"

Et y'a nAngel qui fini enfin par se joindre à la dispute alors que depuis le début elle tente désespérément de rester calme.

"Moi? Chercher les problèmes? C'est qui la salope qui m'a cherché?"

"Ben ramènes-toi dehors qu'on voit si tu fais toujours ton malin!"

Houa! y'a que Naruto qui arrive à rester calme je sais pas comment y fait, mais il est fortiche notre Hokage!

On part tous dehors, le Bâtard en tête suivit de nini. Sasuke, nAngel, Naruto et moi les suivons d'un peu plus loin, sous les regards choqués des autres clients (ben oui son kan mm dan un resto de luxe)  
Arrivés dedans la rue, le serveur se retourne soudainement et fout un coup en traître à nini qui n'a pas pu le prévoir et voltige contre le mur du restaurant. Y'a maintenant un profond trou dans ce mur et nini repose inconsciente au pied de ce trou béant.

Sasuke, déchaîné, active ses sharigans. Il est comme possédé d'une démence folle.

"KATON NO JUTSU!"

Houa! Le mec il vient de voler 100 mètres plus loin en défonçant quelques murs au passage! Bien fait pour sa gueule!  
Des tonnes de briques s'étalent dans le sillon de l'autre con. Le Katon de mon frangin soulève des nuages de poussière. Sasuke est déjà partir voir nini avec Naruto (yé cor la lui? on l'enten plu, ca fé du bien mdrrrrrrrrrr). je les rejoins avec Angel, visiblement inquiète.

Accroupi, Sasuke approche sa main tremblante vers le cou de nini pour prendre son pouls. Je pose une main qui se veut réconfortante sur son épaule.  
Il pousse un petit soupir de soulagement, ouf elle va bien.  
A côté de moi, Angel est accrochée à mon bras. On voit très clairement qu'elle a peur pour son amie. Je la serre dans mes bras.  
Sasuke porte sa copine et Naruto s'en va et nous fait signe de la main depuis le coin de la rue.

Et voilà une soirée qui se finit encore bien...

Mais c'est quand plus elle est pas encore finie cette soirée!

"Je rentre plus tard les garçons!"

"O.K. Mais fait bien gaffe à toi ma puce!"

"Promis."

Et hop, un petit smack pour la route. Et voila nAngel qui disparaît tout doucement dans la pénombre de Konoha.

23h52

00h06

00h18

Je commence à m'inquiéter.

00h44

Si dans 15 minutes elle ne rentre pas je vais la chercher en ville.  
Ca fait bientôt une heure que je l'attends mais que fait-elle!  
Bientôt une heure qu'on est rentré, que Sasu a déposé sa douce dans son lit (oui pour ce ki avé pa remarké, maintean ya plu du tt de chambre a par... lol) dans la plus grande délicatesse en espérant qu'elle se réveille.  
Mais toi, Angel, ma tendre, que fais-tu?

J'attends enfin la porte s'ouvrir. Comme un fou, je descends les escaliers vitesse grand V!

"Angel!"

"Coucou! J'espère que tu t'es pas trop inquiétais!"

"Du rig... C'est quoi que t'as dans les bras?"

"Ben c'est un chaton! Ca se voit pas?"

A suivre

et voili et voilou jespere ke ca vou a plu!  
le chap 7 est en débutage d'écrture! vou y seré si itachi voudra garder ce povre ti chaton, commen angel la trouvé, pk sasuke et itachi été en boxer o premier chap é si nini va enfin finir par crevé! ptdr!  
/Naruto, itachi et sasuke ki s'éprpille pour tenter une fugue/ naruto ya un bol de ramen dan ma chamvbre/naruto kicour dan la chambre/ itachi, sasuke ya nini et nAngel dan ma chambre/ les 2 Uchiwa ki y cour en pensan voir nini et nAngel de la fic: ME EL ON OU/ ben devan vou on arplé de nou/ nAngel ki cour fermé la porte a cle: maintenan vou resté la juska la fin de la fic! ptdrrrrrrrrrrr/  
Pour ce ki li cette fic sen laissé de review, meté en si vou plé ca fé tre plaisir o otrice, le bouton GO en dessou a gau che é totalemn INNOFENSIV! é pour nos reviwer habituel (eidole, inunobaka et sasu) oublié pa de nou en laissé! 

A PELUCHE! ptdrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Kissounou&kissou nini&nAngel 


	7. à cause du ptit chat

Kikou!

oui on essaie de faire vite pour posté les chap! conten?

Auteuses : lange.angel et bizouille bocou plu connu sou les pseudo de nAngel et nini!

Genre: romance, humour, et pour ce chap encor une baston

Base: Naruto et notre esprit déklinké...

Disclaimer: les perso Itachi et Sasuke son tj pa a nous... mé bon Angel, Virginie et le chat (é ce kil devien) son a nou! mé pa ce ki arrive a la fin il nou apartien pa sof si on y fé des modif! lol

Note: bon, c tj ossi con comme fic, ca a pa changé de ce coté la...

mé nivo titre "Voyage voyage" pourré devenir pluto "La maison des grands malades" (o 2 sens du terme ptdrrrrrrrrrr)

Réponse o reviews:

Inunobaka : mdrrr mé nous aussi on t'adore!

Merchi ossi pa review fé super plaisir ! j'espère ke ce chap va te plaire!

kakashi-le-meilleur : mici mé zitachinounet il é a nou! Enfin surtt à nAngel dans cette fic lol

mici pour le kado fé super zézir! Mé c de ta fote si le chap é pa venu plus vite (falé kon trouve un responsable pa de bol mé tombé sur toi ptdrrrr) oui en a passé une heure a bavé dessus! Ptdr

Eidole Shinigami : ou ta mi la réponse a ta review en ba de la fic pour pa pété le suspens t le dépar. Ta de la chance kan on é passé voir les review sur mon compte (bizouille) on a pa vu ta review alor o dépar on pensé ke t'avé pa reviewé mé g (nAngel) trouvé ca zarb' alor on c apercu kyavé plu ocune de tes review! Enfin bref se ki compte c kon lé retrouvé ta review! lol

Sasu : ben ta pa reviewé le dernier chap! TT ptdr nn en fait c pa grave du moment ke tu sui tj ptdr

Note : on vient de découvrir kil été interdit de répondre o review dans les fics mé carotte y ni répond kan mm! Si ca dérange certain lecteur kil nou le dise on lé mettra tt en fin de chap! c comme no ptit comment a n'importe kel moment de la fic, si ca gêne certaine personne kel nou le dise dans une review!

Une dernière chose : pour décrire les combat on é nulle alors excusi-nou d'avance!

BONNE LECTURE!

Voyage voyage 7

POV Itachi

Un chaton...

Manqué plus que ça...

Ô ma Angel que vas-tu encore me ramener?

POV Angel

"Ben quoi? L'est pas zoli le pitit chaton?"

"Hein? Heu? Oui, non! Enfin si! T'es très jolie! Heu non! Enfin si t'es belle mais le truc, heu le chat aussi!"

Houlala! Y s'en sort?

"MAIS REVIENT ICI LE CHAT!"

Bordel! Le chat vient de se barrer dans la baraque! Mon baby et moi on lui court désespérément après.

BAMMMmmm!

"AIEEUUHHHHH"

Quel est l'idiot qui a eu l'idée de mettre une flaque là! Une flaque? En plein milieu du couloir? Un peu zarb' non?

"Itachi? Qui sait qui a mis une flaque ici?"

"J'crois que ça vient du pressing."

"Le pressing de la maison? Mais y'est pas pété le lave-linge?"

"Si, justement! Ca doit être Sasu qui a mit du linge à laver..." "SASU!"

(QUELQUES MINUTES PLUS TOT)

POV nini

Hein? Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Ben, petit test: qui suis-je? Virginie. Bon c'est déjà ça j'ai pas perdu la mémoire!

Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Ca j'en sais plus rien...

Où je suis? Alors pour répondre faut ouvrir les yeux. On se redresse sur les coudes. Zut! Mauvaise vue... Tentons sur les mains. Voilà! Alors...

"AIEEE!"

Outch! La chute aussi fait mal! Heureusement qu'un oreiller la amortie! Un oreiller? Donc je suis dans une chambre!

"Ha! Ma tête!"

"Ca va aller ma puce? Pourquoi t'es tombé? C'est avec la chute que tu t'ai fait mal à la tête?"

"Ca peut aller. J'suis tombé parce que j'ai plus d'appui sur mes mains. Et no, c'est que j'ai une migraine pas possible et quand j'ai crié ca m'a donné!"

"Fait voir un coup ton poignet."

Bon, j'te fais confiance! Sasuke chéri pas de conneries!

"Tu dis quand ça fait mal ok?"

"Oui!"

Au secours! Ya dis qu'à un moment ça allait faire mal! J'ai peureuh!

Il exerce une petite pression a une dizaine de centimètres de mon poignet.

"Ca va je sens rien là."

Il remonte un peu.

"Et là?"

"Non plus"

Et puis il arrive au poignet.

"HAAAAAAAA!"

Il enlève prestement son pouce et son majeur de mon pauvre poignet tout kapoute!

"Désolé!"

"Pas de mal."

"Allez suit moi dans la salle de bain que je te bande tout ça! En fait non, j'crois plutôt que je vais te porter! "

Pourquoi ça?

A oui, maintenant qu'il n'y a plus les couettes, je comprends mieux! Ma cheville droite est carrément momifiée!

Ho tient j'ai un des tee-shirts à Sazouzou! (mdrrrrrrr le pseud ici!)

"T'inquiète, c'est moi qui t'es changé!"

"Et c'est censé me rassurer! Morte de rire!"

Sasu aussi, il est mort de rire!

POV Sasuke

"Avant, je crois que tu ferais mieux de prendre un tit bain, t'es juste un peu poussiéreuse..."

Elle agite son poignet droit.

"Ben mon poignet l'est tout cassé, comment je fais?"

"Heu, désolé mais, c'est l'autre poignet..."

"Oui mais il est tout kapoute, j'peux pas de l'agiter dans la tronche avec ma mine de chien battu, j'me ferais mal!"

Quelle manipulatrice!

"C'est d'accord mais coopère! Tu la veux chaude ou froide ton eau?"

"Chaude bien sur!"

Et c'est parti pour te l'eau chaude!

"Allez, lève tes bras va!"

Mais c'est qu'elle le fait avec le sourire en plus!

Je lui enlève mon tee-shirt avec une facilité que je ne me connaissez pas!

Je l'ai vu jamais sous cet angle. Elle a un corps svelte et élancé. Ses cheveux mi-longs me permettent de voir les lignes harmonieuses de son dos. Et faut dire qu'elle se paie aussi un beau ptit cul! (-- pervers... mdrrrrrrrr) J'enlève vite fait bien fait son bandage à la cheville.

"Oust! Au bain ma peste à moua!" (le possessif é!)

"Vite chef! De mon coeur bien évidement!"

Docile en plus de ça! J'ai tiré le gros lot!

Qui a eu la sublime idée que l'eau chaude ferait de la vapeur d'eau! Ca ne gâche tout mon zieutage actif là! Elle aurait pas voulu prendre un bain froid?

J'entraperçois à peine ses sublimes formes!

Heureusement que quand je la lave, je sens encore sa douce peau passée sous ma main et ses cheveux doux et lisses (arrêté de forcé sur le Herbal essence, ca va finir avec les mm cri ke dan la pub.. mdrrrr).

"Et maintenant, ton Sasu passe en mode rinçage!"

"Mets moi pas de l'eau dans les yeux (alor utilisé P'tit Dop, "Ne pique pas les yeux, évite les nœuds!" mdrrrrr) ou j'te puni! Plus de bizous pendant une semaine!"

"Alors j'vais pas prendre de risque! Mets ta tête bien en arrière!"

"Comme ça c'est bon?"

"Encore un peu, j'veux pas prendre de risque!"

"Comme... AAHHH!"

"Ouf, rattrapage in-extrémis! Encore un peu et j'aurais plus eu de bizous de ma vie avec toute la flotte que t'aurais eu dans les yeux! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de te péter la gueule comme ça?"

"Béh c'est pas ma faute! J'ai mis ma tête en arrière, j'ai glissé et j'ai pas pu me retenir avec mon pied vu que ma cheville elle est toute kapoute! Heureusement que tu étais là mon nounou! Ca mérite un big bizou pour après!"

"SASU!"

Tiens c'est la voix d'Itachi. Houla, on dirait qu'il est colère mon grand frère!

"J'crois que j'devrais y'allait ou Itachi va encore se fâcher!"

"Et moi alors? Non-assistance en personne handicapée!"

"C'est bon, c'est bon je reste! Maintenant sort de là ou tu vas finir malade!"

POV Angel

"Ben, il est pas pressé..."

"Bon, oui bien sur! Il est avec nini! ATCHOUM! Et voilà z'ai attrapé un rhube..."

"Pas étonnant! Tu sors en pleine nuit avec un top trempé et tu te roule dans une flaque d'eau après, tu t'attendais à quoi d'autre?"

Vous zêtes démoin, il m'a cherssé! Plouf! Nyarg nyarg! C'est qui qui viens de se brendre de l'eau plein la gueule? C'est Itassi-chéri bien sûr! Pétée de rire!

"Sale peste! Attend un peu, tu vas comprendre!"

"Atchoum! Non, Itassi, ze suis dézà balade! ATCHOUM!"

"Ben alors, tu risques plus rien!"

Le salaud! J'zuis drempée baintenant! Ze l'étais dézà mais c'est pas une raison!

"Allez va! Viens te changer va!"

"Boui bais tu m'accompagne alors! Tchoum!"

"Mais oui va! Allez hop on monte choupette!"

"Bais n'arrive pos à be relever!"

L'est zontil mon zéri nounou que z'aime! Il be porte alors que ze zuis complètement drempée bêbe si c'est de za faute!

"Ho tiens, la sale peste qui nous a foutu dans cette situation..."

"Hein?"

"Y'a ton chat!"

Bon sat? A boui. KAWAZAKI LA STORY! (a voila notre cri de guerre! mé on nou la pa piké nou mm cette foi! mdrr) Le sat y se transforbe en la beluche! Boui! Zette zoze en chiffon à la forme de pozzédé! (vou voyez le genre? lé peluche tte niké ou y manke un oeil é ou la tête é a moitié arrachée!)

"ITASSI! C'est elle la beluche dont nini et moi ont vous parlé!"

Zoila elle cobbence à rire avec zon rire débenciel à vous glazé le sang!

"Nitassi, z'ai beur!"

"T'inquiète pas va, j'vais la réduire en cendre moi cette horreur de chiffon! On pique pas la meuf de Itachi Uchiwa comme ça!"

Ga... lé tro zou! Bé pourquoi il me repoze à terre? Z'étais bien moi dans ses bras!

POV Itachi

"Recule toi ma puce! Katon no jutsu!"

Bordel, elle est rapide cette horreur de chiffon! Elle a su esquiver mon Katon!

"Angel, va chercher Sasuke! Vite!"

"Oui!"

C'est bon, elle est partie j'vais pouvoir déployer ma force! Ma pauvre ptite baraque désolée des dégâts!

"C'est triste ce qui est arrivé à ta famille hein. Heureusement que Sasuke et toi vous étiez parti vous entraîner. Mais si Sasuke n'avait pas fait le guignol sur l'arbre, vous seriez peut-être arrivé à temps pour arrêter leurs assassins ou alors même les sauver!"

Quoi! Comment est ce qu'il peut savoir ça! Comment peut-il surtout m'en parler comme ça!

"Saloperie! T'as pas à me parler de ça! Et ce n'est pas de la faute de Sasuke! Il ne pouvait pas être au courant de ce qui se passait en même temps ici!"

"Ce n'est pas bien..."

Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il me chante lui?

"C'est certainement pour ça que Sasuke est tombé... Pour ça que Sasuke s'était gravement blessé, qu'il est devenu si froid... C'est pour ça que vous êtes arrivé en retard... Que le reste de ton clan a été décimé..."

"Mais de quoi tu parles?"

"De la façon dont tu baisses ta garde..."

Il ne? Non, comme même pas... Je me retourne, bordel! Il m'a tendu un pi... BORDEl! Pourquoi j'ai était aussi con! Il m'a fait baisser ma garde en me parlant de... de ça! Maintenant, j'suis à terre. Ce salopard en a profité pour créer un clone qui m'a foutu un coup de pied dans les côtés! Et il y est pas aller de mains mortes! J'pourrais m'estimer heureux si j'ai que trois ou quatre côtes de pétées!

Putain faut que j'essaie de me relever. Bordel mais bras arrêtent pas de trembler sous mon poids, pourtant aux dernières nouvelles j'suis ce qu'on peut appeler un poids plume! Et merde, j'arrive pas à me lever! j'ai pourtant pas mis tant de chakra dans mon Katon! Le bâtard, il doit utiliser un jutsu pour retenir mon chakra!

"Alors une simple attaque et le grand Uchiwa est à terre?"

POV Sasuke

"Bordel, ils font du boucan en bas, ils doivent bien s'éclater!"

"Mais pas autant que nous Sasu-chiri!"

"Allez va met ton pyj, tu vas attraper la crève à force!"

"Tu devrais t'habiller aussi toi! (on ne dira rien sur cette réplique...)

Pas con tiens ça! Allez hop, à l'habillage pour les deux!

"ZAZUKE!"

"Toquer avant d'entrer tu connais?"

"Itachi est en danger!"

"Ho bordel!"

POV Itachi

"T'as la berlue ou quoi? Le plus grand Uchiwa, il est là!"

Bordel, Sasu, mon ptit frère, si tu savais à quel point ça fait plaisir de te revoir, toujours aussi fier et vaniteux! Si tu pouvais bien me refiler un peu de fierté parce que la j'ai vraiment l'air pathétique, face contre sol...

En tout cas, le petit monstre il a pas encore compris ce qui lui arrive!

"Toi? Le plus grand Uchiwa? Toi qui a laissé tout ton clan mourir parce que tu as voulu faire le malin dans les arbres? Laisse moi rire! C'est ta faute s'ils sont tous morts! A cause de ta vanité!"

Sasu, te laisse pas avoir! Il m'a fait le même coup! Putain, j'arrive pas à lui parler! Je peux juste ouvrir la bouche! Aucun son sort! Bordel de merde!

Il s'est fait avoir! Et l'autre bestiole a réussit à avoir mon ptit frère! Et moi qui n'est même plus assez de force pour me relever! Sasuke a l'air plus amoché encore que moi.

"Comment? Sasuke tu dois avoir un contrôle surpuissant de ton chakra! Je n'arrive pas à le retenir!"

Mais qu'il est con!

"T'auras jamais le contrôle sur son chakra, tu t'es fait avoir salopard!"

"Comm..."

Cette putain de peluche est maintenant à terre pour un bon moment et heureusement!

Il était finement joué la stratégie du frangin! Depuis le début c'est pas lui mais un simple clone!

Encore heureux que j'ai remarqué ses yeux par la baie vitrée! Sinon je n'aurais jamais parlé pour couvrir la porte de cette baie. Il a certainement du sauter discrètement par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il a du se douté de quelques choses quand il a su que j'étais déjà à terre, c'est que je ne me laisse pas abattre comme ça!

"Bon finissons-en avec cette chose! Katon no jutsu!" "Ca va aller grand frère?"

"Ouais, on peut dire... T'inquiètes pas va, maintenant j'ai retrouvé mon chakra ça va aller beaucoup mieux!"

"Les... les... ga... garçons..."

Bordel, c'est quoi encore que ce truc?

On se trouve les cendres la saloperie de peluche que Sasuke a massacrée y'a maintenant une sorte de passage qui produit une lumière blanche éblouissante.

"Hou, salut tout le monde."

_A suivre_

Eidole Shinigami : Contentes de le chap t plu! Oui oui tu t bien reconnu Eidole c toi ki débarque a la fin de ce chap! brin on vien de foutr a l'o tt le suspens! TT ptdr mé situ demandé de droit d'auteur sur ton perso en l'enlève! (ouep on é ruiné…TT ptdr) en plus komme ca on a trouvé koi faire du pti chat! C pa super ca? Lol

J'espère ke le chap la ta plu ossi!

Et on vient de capté de « Eidole » ct lé lettre de ton prénom mélangé!

Et voili et voilou! J'espère ke vou avé aimé! Nous, perso, on c grave éclaté on écrivan le passage ou le chat se transforme en peluche kan Angel décri é parle avec son rhume ca fé passé cet effet grave kan mm, c leur pire cauchemar fo pa oublié, par une débilité profonde! on été pliée!

pour lé fan d'itachi ki son en train de chialé é nou modir devan leur écran, vou inkièté pa il sera tré bien soigné par notre chti perso Angel!

Oublié pa les reviews sa nous fai tré plaisir!

Itachi & Sasuke : délivré nou ca nou feré tre plaisir ossi!

Nn on a pa cor fini avec cette fic alors vou resté! Notre jutsu marche tj donc vou resté! D'ailleur ce jutsu on vou en vend lé signe dan l'ordre pour pa cher ! a savoir : 999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999€ pour les frai de transport é payé 46 foi ca pour le coli é 100 foi ça pour le jutsu /gran sourire/ c réglable a l'avance on précise é on fé pa de crédit!

PS : on a explosé notre recor ! ce chap il fé 8 page Word/lé otrice fin heureuse/

Kissou & kissounou

nAngel & nini


	8. soirée trop arrosée

KIKOU!

annonce! Ce chap c en parti moi toute seule (nini ou bizouille) ki lé écri, nAngel été a paris jusko 23 décembre. On c arrangé pour parlé du chap o tel pour ke ca reste NOTRE fic!

Donc commencon par le commencemen!

Autrices: bizouille (nini pluto!) accompagné o tel par lange.angel (nAngel pluto!)

Genre: romance, tro délire é une petite surprise pour la fin, pourvu kelle vou fasse plaisir! on é resté correcte kan mm hein!

Base: naruto, no cervo on il reset 2,3 neurone en éta de marche o total!

Disclamer: Itachi, Sasule, Naruto, Sakura, Ino sont pas a nou... nAngel et nini son a nou! Eidole est a elle et Nekra-naratrice é a elle! Le «Jerry Springer Show» à deja un réalisateur kon conné pa le nom!

Résumé: lisé é a la fin vou seré!

Note: on a voulu tenté un nouvo style de narration, si ca vou plé pa surtt DITE LE! é on reprendra l'ancien!

Réponse o reviews:

Inunobaka: meur pa hein! On bien ce sera une (rare) revieweuse en moin! Fin skete ke tu soi heureuse du chap précédent mm si ce chap la ca te décevoir…. En tt k en k d'hésitation poste une eview en pétan une bare!

Eidole Shinigami: oubli pa ke tu parle a deu blonde ptdr mm ke le prénom yé a l'enver lol. Mici de pa demandé de droi d'oteur facon si ten demandé sa s'éléveré a 0.000000000001€ ptdr

En tt k fin skete ke ca te plaise: pourvu ke ce chap ne te décoive pa!

Kakashi-le-meilleur: bé tu review pa? TT

Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE:B

Voyage voyage 8

01h37. Les rues de Konoha. Les astres nocturnes éclairent avec bienvaillance les rues de Konoha. Les chats dorment lovés les uns contre les autres. Plus un bruit, tout est calme...

Voilà comment j'aimerais que ça se passe, mais non. Bibi-narratrice n'est pas assez gentille! Alors bien sur, il faut que nAngel et nini-autrices passent leurs coups de folie sur elle! Et oui, une bande d'énergumènes se balade dans le NORMALEMENT paisible village caché de la feuille. Mais depuis l'arrivée de ces personne , dont le monde sait de qui je parle, ce n'est plus si calme... En fait, depuis plus d'une dizaine d'année ce village n'est plus calme! C'est pour ça que j'ai déménagé...

Alors rapprochons-nous un peu plus de cetet bnde de joyeux lurons. Presque tous saouls, presque tous amochés... Seul un persiste à ESSAYER de rester comment dire? Normal, oui c'est le mot.

Il s'agit bien sur du cadet Uchiwa, une nini plus vraiment en état de marcher avec son fort taux d'alcoolémie et une cheville carrément niquée, dans les bras. Il fallait bien qu'il reste sobre pour la fierté de son clan parce que côté de l'aîné... Et c'est cessé être lui le responsable? Il marche avec beaucoup de peine, manque pas de se péter la gueule à chaque poteau en se demandant lequel des trois poteaux il fallait éviter... Et avec ses quelques côtes encore cassées il n'a même pas la galanterie de soutenir nAgel dans le même état que lui sauf qu'elle, elle sort toutes les trentes secondes un «ATCHOUM!» phénoménal!

A côté, l'Hokage essaie de ne pas se perdre en cherchant une petite bouteille. Pour ça, il suit les éternuments de nAngel. A ces côtés, une fille blonde foncées dirons-nous pour ne pas dire brune avec des mèches rousses et blondes, les lunettes partants légèrement en live, trituchant sur chacun des méchants petits cailloux de Konohasort des discours de fous...

«Moi je vous le dis! Avoir une bonne réputation et nu bon boulot CA SERT A RIEN! Parce que la vie elle même ne sert à rien! L'être humain n'a pas sa place sur Terre! Et comme la réputation ne sert à rien on peut boire jusqu'à l'ivresse mais surtout BAISEZ COMME DES FOUS TOUT LE RESTE DE CETTE PUTAIN DE JOURNEE ET TOUS LES AUTRES JOURS DANS LES RUES DE KONOHA! Ha ouais mon ptit chiri que ta Eidodole à raison!»

La présumée Eidole atrappe Naruto par le cou et se met à lui rouler un patin bien comme il faut et le pauvre Hokage sous le coup de l'amour mais surtout sous le coup de l'ivresse se laisse faire et la pelote même...

«Bon, les bécoteux direction la maison que je vous décuite tous! Bon nini-chérie, sois gentille, arrête de me tendre cette bouteille sous le nez! Arrête aussi de la boire t'es assez bourée pour l'année!»

Et l'ivrogne blonde n'en fait qu'à sa tête et décide de finir la tentatrice bouteille de whisky! Et, labouche pleine du doux délice, ce qui est d'une élégance folle, elle déclame:

«Béh sois pas jaloux! Non aussi j'peux te rouler une pelle!»

Et chose promise, chose due, elle lui roule un patin, en profitant pour lui refiler tout l'alcool restant dans sa bouche. Le pauvre faillit s'étouffer mais cela fait pouffer de rire 4 bourrés! La cinquième s'étant malencontreusement perdue...

L'unique sobre le remarque, et oui il n'entend pas ce petit rire pur et empêtant l'alcool à 40 kilomètres à la ronde...

«Et bordel! Naruto t'aurais pas pu surveiller Eidole!»

Pas de réponse, quelle politesse... Ce baka ne c'est quand même pas perdu aussi!

BAM!

«Merde, y'avait une bordure!»

Non c'est bon, il est toujours là...

«Lequel de vous est le moins bourré?»

«Bou? Bou? Bouboule c'est ça?»

Pas Angel...

«Je réponds à qui? A toi ou à ton jumeau que tu as toujours planqué sous ton lit pour pas que je sache que j'avais un autre frère?»

Itachi a peut-être la capacité de faire une jolie phrase et comprendre la question mais on ne pense pas que ce soit le moins saoule de tous... Sasuke se tourne vers nini au cas où, mais pas la peine d'espérer, elle s'est endormie...Au moins elle tentera plus de faire boire de force je-ne-sais-quel-alcool à son petit ami... Le dit petit ami se tourne alors vers son meileur ami avec espoir...

«Bien sur que je suis le meilleur! Et pour te le prouver je retrouverais ma princesse!»

Et Naruto part en zigzaguant, seul, à la recherche de sa petite amie... Merde... Bon ben reste Itachi...

«Nii-san? Je peux compter sur toi pour partir avec nAngel à la recherche d'Eidole?»

«Bien sur mon frangin et son jumeau caché! Allez viens zézétte-chérieee, on va aller chercher ta toupine!»

Sasuke leur fait confiance? A... à... CA? Il est fou, fou, fou à interner! Il l'avait prévu! Fou à interner! Une beauté pareille enfermée à jamais dans un asile... Quel gachis!

Enfin bref, ils sont donc divisés en trois groupes... Le sobre et la plus pompette qui est d'ailleurs toujours endormie, deux bourés, un qui voyent tous en plusieurs exemplaires et sa petite amie qui comprend lpus rien de se que tu lui dis et le dernier, qui n'est pas un groupe mais juste l'Hokage le plus chooté de tout les temps.

Avec tout ça, mieux fallait espérer que Eidole revient toute seule, après tout, elle aussi est presque sombre! Enfin si après quatre bouteilles de pastis, deux de whisky et sept bières on est toujours sobre...

Avant de jette un coup d'oeil à notre Holage légendaire... ment bouré allons voir sur le pas de la porte de la demeure Uchiwa.

Sakura et Ino attendent heu... patiemment dirons-nous l'ouverture de la porte...

«Bon je toque pour la... trois, quatre, pour la onzième fois! La lumière dans la chambre d'ami est ouverte donc il y a quelqu'un. Si Sasuke-kun ouvre pas on rentre!»

Bien sur, c'est Sakura qui vient de parler, Ino est blonde manquerait plus de ça, qu'elle sort un truc logique...

Rosette, enfin Sakura, sonne. Pas de réponse... Quelle impolitesse!

«Allez Sakura on défonce la porte!»

«Non, surto...»

Trop tard, Ino est parti défoncé la porte. Mais retombe douloureusement au sol.

«T'aurais pu m'écouter avant de foncer tête baissée! On est devant la maison du plus grand clan de Konoha alors tu crois que n'importe quel ninja qui passe par là peut défoncer cette porte! A l'intérieur, il y a certainement des traces des plus grands secrets de Konoha alors imagine toi la sécurité! Bon, il faut se concentrer pour trouver la faille!»

Mais, en bonne entêtée, Ino repart à la charge. Mais cette fois ci, elle s'arrête juste devant la porte et dans un geste précis, rapide, majestueux! Elle tourne la poignet...Et la porte s'ouvre en plus! Mais que devient le monde...

Enfin revenons à notre mouton saoul...

Houla il marche vite pour un bourré! Soudain il s'arrête net. Elle était là, la femme de sa vie, les cheveux en pétard, les lunettes partant en live, assoupie au milieu des poubelles... C'est beau! Ha non, je me suis promis de pas pleurer!

Puis l'Hokage repense à son arrivée... bouleversante!

Flash back, POV Naruto

Oh merde mais c'est quoi cette lumière de bordel! J'vois rien!

Ha c'est bon, cette saloperie s'affaiblit. Quoi? Mais qu'est ce que? Oh bordel pourvu qu'elle va bien!

En effet, une jeune fille à la peau mate est étendue sur le parquet de la demeure Uchiwa. Je le retourne pour voir si elle va bien est alors je vois son visage angélique, encadrée par quelles mèches brunes, rousses, et châtain. Le châtain, enfin blond foncé, est la couleur dominante des fils de soie que sont ses cheveux.

Ses beaux yeux sont clos. Ses lunettes lui donnent un air sage.

Au bout de quelques secondes, ses yeux s'ouvrent pour me laisser apercevoir cette sublime couleur ambré-brun.

Mon corps est parcouru de frissons alors qu'elle me regarde amusé. Soudain, enfin même que je puisse m'en rendre compte, ses mains fines, délicates, si fines se posent sur mon visage et ses lèvres se collent aux miennes.

Son souflle chaud rentrent en conctat avec le mien. Je me sais pas pourquoi mais je ne peux m'empêcher de quémander l'entrée de sa bouche. Cette entrée qu'elle m'offre sans se faier prier. Nos langues s'entre-mêlent, se cherchant, se trouvant, se séparant, s'amusant.

Je sais ce qui se passer... J'ai eu le coup de foudre pour Eidole.

Fin du flash back, retour à la narration de la folle

naruto se ressaissit et prend sa bien-aîmée dans ses bras. Mais aussitôt quelqu'un lui fonce dedans, manquant de faire tomber Eidole, toujours endormie dans ses bras. Sasuke... Mais quel manque d'attention!

«Merde, excuse Naruto. Mais je devais surveiller Itachi et nAngel quand je cherchais Eidole, j'les ai ertrouvaient dans une position, compromettantes dirons-nous... T'as retrouvé Eidole! Super on peut rentrer!»

Quelques minutes plus tard

«Mais franchement, dans les rues de Konoha, y'a d'autres endroits plus discrets bordel!»

«A les garçons! Vous êtes là!»

Saskura baisse le ton pour dire à Ino:

«Merde, sont toujours avec leurs meufs...»

«Vous aussi vous avez des soeurs jumelles? Tout le monde en a part moi c'est injusteuhhh! Puis qu'est vous faîtes dans NOTRE salon?»

En effet, les deux fans de Sasuke, je la joue pénardes, éffondrées dans les poires, à regarder le «Jerry Springer Show».

«Le problème du jour! Anaïs trompe son mari depuis qu'elle sait qu'il est le demi-frère caché de la fille de la cousine de la soeur de sa belle-mère et donc qu'il sont parentés et ne pourront jamais avoir d'enfants ensemble. Elle le trompe avec la factrice qui n'est autre que la cousine de la soeur du père de la marraine du neveu de la soeur de celui-ci car elel s'aime et elle auront un enfant ensemble car la factrice est la demi-cousine par alliance du frère de la tante du petit frère de l'époux de Anaïs et elle est enceinte!

Pour ceux qui n'ont rien compris, Anaïs trompe son mec car ils sont parents éloignés et donc ne pourront jamais avoir d'enfants ensemble. Elle le trompe avec un membre éloigné de sa notre famille mais il auront un enfant ensemble car cette dernière, qui est la factrice, est enceinte du mari de Anaïs!»

C'est alors que sur le plateau la factrice rejoint Anaïs et commence à se smacker, à se rouler des patins, puis Anaïs enlève le tee-shirt de son amante et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que les deux femmes se trouvent à poils. Anaïs enfonce son doigt et enfin bref elles font des choses pas très propres mais nous n'en diront pas plus car de pauvres petits enfants à l'âme encore masi pluspour longtemsp innocente lisent cette fic!

Donc revenons à nos personnages chéris! A ben non, on n'annonce que j'ai trop parlé de l'émission télé et le temps qui n'est accordé est écoulé!

C'était Nekra, fan de nAngel et nini, narratrice dégeantée, à louer pas cher pour cause de manque de fric. C'est la fin! Mais du chap seulement!

A suivre

Et voilà alors qu'en pensé vou? Moi perso j'aime pas tro, c'est court juste 5 page Word, c'est niké, heureuseme ke Nekra à bien voulu jouer la naratrice pour un peu de comik mé bon on est en manke d'imagination, de tem (devoir en masse, nAngel de plu tro passer chez moi pour écrire, nAngel enchaine les pti boulo, fete de fin d'ané a préparé...). Enfin bref le chap est posté et c ce ki conte!

On essaie de posté plus vite le chap précédent!

Mici de nou resté fidele lol. O fait l'anonce de nekra en fin de chap est réel, si vou avé besoin d'elle en temp de perso ou naratrice dan vo fic vou pouvé l'utilisé. Bien sur kan elle parle de pri c cher... entre 0 et 0€ la fic... mdr

Reviewé nombreu lol

Kissounou

nini ki a pomé sa nAngel dan les rues de pari... elle a pri son envol jusko 23 decembre.

PS: le chap, san fote du premiercou! tro forte!


	9. L'intrus

Et nous revoili nous revoilou dans un nouvo chap dé plus zarbi! enfin bref (ca devien une hebitude les "enfin bef", les "bordel" les "mais" mé c pa grave lol) alors nini a blablaté pendan tt le derier chap comme gt pa la alors mainteant c mon tour!

auteur: nousssssssssss! sur ce site reconnu comme bizouille et lange.angel mé comme c de la ratatouille c pseudo on va dire ke c nini et nAngel!

base: naruto, la vie réelle et no cervo carémen dégeanté!

disclamer: les perso de naruto ke vou reconnaissé appartiennent o monde déluré de naruto, le new perso, eidole, nini et nAngel sont des adaptation de la vie réelle en gro rien est a nou a par l'histoire carérment débile...

genre: yen a pour tous les gouts! de l'humour voir du big délire parodisé, de l'horeur, de la romance, du fantastike et de l'allucian! c pa superbe tt ce bo monde réuni!

les clé de lecture:

gras: lé pensées de nini

italike: lé pensées de celui a ki apartien le POV (du new perso en gro)

...: lé pensées d'Eidole

"...": blalba des persos

(...): traduction du latin vers le francais. la trad sera pa toujours exacte parce ke le lexike du livre de latin de cinkieme de nini est pa dé plu complet...

réponse o review:

carotte comme ya ke Eidole et Inunobaka qui nou on envoyé une review on vou répond par "send" ou j'ché plu koi ou encore mieu sur msn c plu simple é on a pa a courir de la chambre de nini a l'étage ou ya l'ordi avec la connection internet!

note: bon carotte on nou di jamé si vou aimé bien no com a n'importe kel momen de la fic é ben ON EN MET PLU! na! ce ki en reveule laisse leur demande... DAN UNE REVIEW! lol

Voyage voyage 9

POV du new personnage

_Ho regardez-moi ça... 'Sont pas mignons ses deux tourtereaux, enlacés, dormant d'un profond sommeil réparateur... Pouah leurs haleines sentent... Un curieux mélange! Si j'ai un bon pif c'est pastis, whisky, vin, ricard, bière, saké... Ils s'avaient rien d'autre à ajouter dedans, mes deux pompettes d'Itachi et d'Angel? Je les réveille? Ho non, y'a un autre mélange d'alcool qui vient emmerder mes narines! Alors, voyons qui est-ce?_

_Non! C'est pas! Mais si c'est! Mais, Eidole peut être bourrée aussi? Et ben en cinq minutes j'en apprend moi des choses! Ho mais elle aussi elle est mimi avec son zamour, Naruto! Pouah, eux aussi ils ont fait de fameux mélanges!_

_Bordel, après les haleines de ronds, les ronflements. Y'a de tous dans cette baraque..._

_Alors... Ho! deux ninjas de sexe féminin dans le même lit! Faudra que j'aille aux nouvelles!_

_Alors une dernière haleine de saoul! Gourra! Elle est forte celle là! J'arrive même pas à distinguer toutes les alcools qu'il a dans de mélangées!_

_Alors qui est le ou la soûlot, soûlote qui boit autant? Quoi? Ma nini? Nini boit autant? Ralala... Heureusement que certaines personnes ne sont pas là... Ho... mais c'est qu'elle est chou avec son ptit ami! Faut dire qu'elle choisit bien hé! Allez va, nini t'as vraiment de la chance pour la peine vous emmerderais pas aujourd'hui toi et Sasuke je crois? Rah nini, les pensées de ton copain sont floues quand il dort!_

_Enfin, j'te laisse la blonde j'vais aller embêter ta chère amie Angel et Itachi, après Eidole et son Hokage, et enfin fouillait un peu les pensées des deux autres! Ho tiens, avant j'te pique un bonbec dans la poche de ton futal, t'en as toujours en réserve! Et le ninja pas de conneries avec MA nini!_

_Alors, oh le beau ptit couple! Quel plaisir de lui faire chier! Alors voyons voir s'il y a tout ce qu'il me faut dans la salle de bain! Super! Du dentifrice, de l'eau! On mélange le tout dans un gobelet. On met du dentifrice sur la brosse à dents et on emporte le tout dans la chambre de Itachi et nAngel! Mousse de dentifrice aux coins de leurs bouches et ils se réveillent même pas... Et maintenant la moitié de l'eau du gobelet dans la bouche d'Itachi et le reste dans la bouche de sa copine... Trop cool ils se réveillent toujours pas!_

_Passons à la chambre voisine!_

_Ca puerait pas l'alcool et on se croirait dans un conte de fées! Bientôt quatre couples, j'suis pas certainement du quatrième, profondément endormis dans un véritable palace, c'est trop chou! Et ça tombe juste le jour où j'oublie mon appareil photo! Saloperie va! Bon alors eux je fais comment leur faire chier! Un bon petit sort d'illusion à la moi!_

"Visum malus amor." (vision du mauvais amour)

_Et voilà, à son réveil Naruto va confondre l'espace qu'occupe Eidole dans le lit habituellement avec Ino. Halala, quel tour je joue moi en ce moment..._

_Et maintenant voyons se qui se passe dans l'esprit de Sakura et Ino!_

"Lectum animus Ino et Sakura" (Lecture de l'esprit de Sakura et Ino)

"Relictum" (Abandon)

_Houla! Qu'est ce qu'elles ont faits ensemble celle-là! J'en ai trop vu c'est bon! Le "Jerry Springer Show" d'hier leur à donner trop d'idée... Ca m'a presque traumatisé..._

"Reste plus qu'à espérer que ma ptite blonde se réveille pas. Imperium Eidole et jucundus suus (Commandement de Eidole et son agréable.)

_Jusque pour être sur que le petit couple que forme Sasuke avec nini se réveille pas. C'est vraiment trop simple de manipuler tout le monde... Ca en devient presque chiant... Mais qu'est ce que je dis là! Ca m'éclate ça! Ben alors revenons donc à Eidole. Voilà, tu rentres dans la chambre de la blonde et la rosette. Et Bam! Une bonne baffe chacune! Ca réveille hein! Oups là! _

"Visum occulte" (Vision en secret)

_Vois sans être vu... Une règle ninja non?_

"Bourdel! Pouah Itachi c'est quand même pas toi qui m'a foutu de l'eau dentifrisée plein la bouche!"

"Et j'en aurais mis dans la mienne aussi!"

"INO! QU'EST TU FOUS DANS MON LIT! Mais répond"

_Mais oui, passe toujours ta main dans Ino, c'est pas une vrai espèce de kéké... Bon allez j'ai être sympa..._

"Relictum Visum malus amor"

"Ben elle est où Ino?"

_Ho! Elle te manque! C'est Eidole qui va être contente en apprenant ça! Houla! Ce cri perçant... c'est... Non impossible j'ai utilisé le sort... Ho merde je me suis gourée de formule! j'ai balancé "son" à lui au lieu d'un son! C'était pas "jucundus suus" mais "poeta jucundus"_ (poète agréable).

_Bon, allez ma vieille efface quelque preuves! Arrête le contrôle de Eidole!_

"Relictum!"

_Ha non bordel, j'viens d'arrêté tous les sorts dont..._

**Qui est l'idiot qui a eu l'idée de me réveiller nous et Sasu-kun! On étaient si bien! Une soirée bien arrosée, une nuit de mamouilles et un réveil en sursaut vient tout gâché!**

"C'est quoi qui s'est passé ici?"

" Et ben y'a un kéké qui eu l'idée de nous mettre de l'eau dentifrisée dans nos bouches à Itachi et moi!"

"Ino a squatté dans mon lit!"

"Même pas vrai! La preuve c'est que Sakura et moi ont s'est fait giflées ensemble dans le lit!"

"Qu'est ce que vous fassiez ensemble dans le même lit? Ha et puis j'veux même pas savoir!"

**Quoi mais c'est tout du, du... Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait là! Ca confirme mes soupçons...**

_Et aussi, en même temps j'ai annulé mon sort d'invisibilité... Autant je rendre on ils m'auraient cherchée..._

"Coucou nini!"

_Comment va-t-elle réagir? O pitié, pourvu qu'elle ne me tue pas! Pourquoi elle me regarde avec ses yeux exorbités?_

_Elle réagit beaucoup mieux que ce que je pensais... Elle me serre fort dans ses bras._

"Ho ma Inunobaka! Tu m'as tant manqué!"

"Toi aussi, tu m'as manquée nee-chan... Ma petite nee-chan..."

¤Elles sont soeurs!¤

_Et oui, nous sommes soeurs! Peut-être différentes mais soeurs! Je suis peut-être rousse et elle blonde, j'ai peut-être les yeux marrons et elle bleus-verts mais nous sommes soeurs!_

"Au fait les amis, je vous présente ma soeur! Inunobaka! Inunobaka je te présente..."

" Pas la peine je connais déjà! J'ai lu leurs pensées!"

_Ben quoi?_

"T'as déjà utilisé tes pouvoirs! Mais t'es malade ma parole! On doit restait incognito!"

"Heu de quoi vous parler?"

**Oh! Bordel de merde! J'en ai parler à haute voix devant eux! Ah mais que je suis cloche!**

"On leur dit?"

"Ouais vas-y Angel dit le."

"En fait, on n'est pas si faible qu'on y parait. Eidole a de grand pouvoir psychique, télékinésie, télépathie et hypnose. Inunobaka a un immense pouvoir. Tout ce qu'elle désire faire, il lui suffit qu'elle le prononce en latin. Et moi, je peux me transformer ou entièrement ou partiellement en chat pour augmenter ma vitesse, mon agilité, ma souplesse et ma force d'une manière considérable."

"Et nini?"

"Virginie, c'est comment dire, un cas différent du notre... Son vrai prénom c'est Virginie Angel Gabrielle. Ca veut tout dire quand on s'y connaît. C'est une angelus (1) prédestinée à passer au rang d'archange et comme ses pouvoirs sont encore imprévisibles, Eidole, Inunobaka et moi ont doit être constamment à ses côtés pour la protéger."

_Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont à faire ses têtes d'ahuris! _

"La preuve. Equus malus!" (cheval mauvais)

_Un cheval de feu noir se dirige vers ma petite soeur. Pourvu qu'elle est aiguisé ses réflexions!_

_Ouf! Au dernier moment, un halo de poussière scintillante l'entoure et des ailes de papillon nacrées se forment dans son dos. Ses cheveux blonds s'attachent seul en une queue de cheval soutenue par la tige d'une rose, la rose se trouve elle au dessus de l'oreille de ma soeur. Elle s'envole et le cheval est immobilisé avec son pouvoir de télékinésie d'Eidole qui est maintenant entourée d'une aura grise claire._

_Angel est elle entouré de lumière et quand la lumière cesse, elle se retrouve avec des pattes, des oreilles et une queue de chat blanc et fonce à quatre sur le cheval qu'elle anéantit d'un coup de griffe. _

_On fait pas une équipe de choc? Au ben les garçons et les filles ils font une de ces têtes! C'est habituel de toute façon dans leur cas..._

"Moi me transformer comme ça, ça m'a donné faim!"

"Estomac sur pattes pire que Naruto!"

"Maieuh! J'ai rien fait moi!"

"Et alors moi j'suis sur pattes et toi le ciboulot?"

"Ca prouve que moi j'en ai un au moins!"

"Moi au moins mes patfes j'peux les poser sur quelqu'un!"

"Mieux faut que t'arrête à chaque vous tu les griffe ses pauvres mecs!"

"Et ta face ouais que j'vais griffer!"

"VOS GUEULES! ON VA BOUFFER! RAMEN POUR TOUT LE MONDE UN POINT C'EST TOUT!"

"Ouep!"

Réaction plutôt positive de la part de presque toutes les personnes réunies dans le couloir. Sauf des deux Uchiwa pour pas changer tiens!

"Quoi ENCORE!"

"C'est un plat ça les ramens?"

"SI J'AI DIS QUE CA L'ETAIS C'EST QUE CA L'EST!"

"Doucement nee-san! Mords pas! Il blagué! N'est ce pas Sasuke!"

"Hein oui bien sur!"

_Ha mais qu'est ce qu'elle ont les deux garces à me regarder comme ça!_

"Visum occisum" (vision du tueur en gros)

_Cool assez bas pour que personne ne le remarque... Superbe la vision les filles! Ino engorgée, entaillée, des runes gravées au couteau sur tout son corps, partout du sang, ses yeux vitreux ouverts, fixés sur vous d'un air accusateur à jamais et un "c'est ta faute" infiniment répété, et la touche finale "Bientôt à toi" écrit avec son sang sur le mur... C'est pas beau ça?_

"Inunobaka! Tu..."

"Rabat-joie Angel! Indigne d'une blonde! Ho oui c'est bon... Relictum... Relictum. Relictum! RELICTUM J'AI DIT! Hum, oui, c'est vrai qu'une baffe à le même effet, merci Eidole!"

"Ino/Sakura j'ai eu si peur pour toi!"

_Quoi? Ino? T'as eu pour Sakura? Dans ta vision, Sakura avait les cheveux en pétards, des ongles cassés, le vernis écaillé et elle était habillée en garçon manqué et t'as eu peur? Gonzesse va!_

_N'empêche que c'est une bande de fou ici, Itachi qui smacke nAngel toutes les trente secondes, Ino et Sakura qui se fous toujours un big câlin, Eidole et Naruto qui arrête pas de piaffe dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Sasuke et nini qui se roulent une pelle... De quoi devenir taré, si ce n'est déjà fait... Quoi!_

"Sasuke ôte des pattes de MA onee-chan!"

"C'est MA copine!"

_Il va se prendre un poing! Il va pas le voir venir! Et y'a pas intérêt à me chercher! Une Latus va se cherche pas impunément!_

"MA ptite soeur!"

"Et lui c'est MON ptit frère!"

"C'est MON copain!"

"C'est MON grand frère!"

"C'est VOS gueules!"

Enfin le silence

"Vous allez bientôt formé une grande famille vous cinq alors arrêtez de vous battre! Nini, tu vas te marier à Sasuke donc Itachi sera ton beau frère et comme nAngel est sa future, se sera ta belle soeur. Inunobaka, Sasuke, Itachi et nAngel seront bientôt ta belle famille et ainsi de suite!"

"Et maintenant on bouffe des ramens!"

_Houa, y'a pas à dire, six "NARUTO!" en même temps ça fait mal aux oreilles... Enfin ce qui compte c'est qu'on ca enfin manger!_

"Saleté de chien reviens ici!"

_Quoi! Mon surnom c'est peut-être Inunobaka mais c'est pas une raison de me traiter de saleté de chien!_

"Akamaru! Reviens ici j'ai dit!"

"Kiba? Qu'est ce que tu fous ici?"

"Mon chien est rentré dans la baraque donc, pour je ne sais quelle raison, la porte est resté ouverte!"

"Ha c'est pas moi, j'suis pas passée par la porte!"

"Merde, hier en rentrant on a du oublier de la fermer!"

"Waouf! Waouf! Grrrrr!"

"Akamaru!"

"Mia! Pshhhhh!"

"Akamaru! Celle-la tranquille!"

**A ben oui! Akamaru est un chien et nAngel est un chat! C'est sur que ça fait des étincelles!**

"Ho salut mademoiselle!"

_Y m'a remarqué!_

"Je suis Kiba Izunuka, le maître d'Akamaru. Enchanté de vous rencontrer..."

"Moi je suis Marion mais appelle moi Inunobaka!"

"Alors appelle moi mon amour..."

"Non..."

_Et je l'embrasse. Nos langues se rejoignent dans un jeu sans fin, nous transportant au beau milieu de songes, dans un cocon de bien-être. La chaleur de son haleine envahit ma bouche._

_Et voilà, moi aussi je suis casée, c'est ça qu'on appelle, la magie de Konoha? (non c la magi de Disney land Paris!)_

_A suivre _

(1): pour ce ki on rien compri fo voir la fic de nini ki va biento paraitre sur son blog http/titebaby. vi pour finir on a mi kan mm des com ct tro tentan! mdr!

bon alors plus personne ve faire parti de la fic, parce ke mainteant c le momen dé insertions de new perso! donc vou pourré avoir neji, kakashi, iruka, lee... et pour les mec ki veulen rejoindre ce "truc" y reste tenten, temari, tsunade sakura ou ino (oué on pe lé séparé on s'en fou)...on pe toujours faire avec inunobaka, eidole, nini ou nAngel mais a sens unique alors... enfin bref mdr

Ce truc fic est tj ossi déginté pour le plus gran plaisir mdr!Hep! 6 pages Word kan mm!

JOYEU NOEL! é un pti mo pour alexandre, le frangin de nini ki c fiancé hier avec une fille géniale, Amandine! ON VOUS SOUHAITE PLEIN DE BONHEUR POUR PLUS TARD ALEX ET AMANDINE!

kissou & kissounou

nAngel et nini


	10. Quand une garce vient squatter

Kik tt le monde é surtt no cher a no chere revieweuse abituel Eidole & inunobaka (oui ma nee san, t pa la nee san de nAngel t ke celle de nini)! Pour lé otre stp par pitié pour deu povre otrice folle, laissé dé review!

allez perdon pa de tem en blabla (mm si on adore ca!)

auteuse: o derniere nouvel c lé mm depui le débu

base: naruto, la réalité, no 3 neurone (o total) é notre "imagnition parfoi douteuse"...

genre: humeur, délire, vulgaire, romance, triste, débu de baston! yen a toujour pour tt les gou!

disclaimer: le principal c sasuke é itachi mé son pa a nou! TT apré ya ossi kiba, naruto, kakashi, tenten, hinata, neji qui son pa a nou... /encor plu démoralisé/ nAngel, eidole, inunobaka, michiyo, nini son dé inspirations de la vi réelle donc pa nou ossi /moral a 0/ Mé Nishibi, Ninko et sa bande son à nou/moral de retour à 200 /

résumé: a la fin du chap vou l'oré a pri tt seul!

IMPORTAN! sil vou plé répondé sincerement! vou trouvé ke lé chap: 1) son de pire en pire 2) c pareil 3) ca s'améliore

nou deu on penche pour la 1) c pour ca kon demande!

derniere note: le jour ou on a écri ce chap y neigé, lukas nou avé foutu de la neige dan lé fringue, on été a 2 dan une "position bizar" sur la chaise, on avé du rap et du r'n'b dan lé oreille... nou savé a koi vou attendre?

sur ce BONNE LECTURE et BON DELIRE

Voyage voyage 10

POV Ninko

La demeure Uchiwa... Rah mais est ce que l'un des gars de cette baraque va s'intéresser à moi! Aux derniers ragots d'Ino et de Sakura, Naruto et Kiba sont venus s'installer là-bas pour un moment mais le problème, c'est qu'ils sont tous les deux casés aussi.

"Nishibi! T'as l'air la plus inofensive de nous toutes, tu vas m'accompagner pour repérer un peu les lieux!"

POV Itachi

"Non, non, non! Angel arrête ça chatouille euh!"

"Itachi-kun! Tu m'écrases! Bouge tes fesses de moi!"

"T'as qu'à aller dans une des poires!"

"Mais non Eidole! Si Sasuke change de place, ça modifie tout l'ordre!"

Ha non surtout pas changer l'ordre! On a mis un bout de temps a trouver! Nini voulait allez a côté de Ototo, Angel et Inunobaka, nAngel voulait être à côté de nini et moi, Inunobaka voulait être à côté de nini et de Kiba et Eidole à côté de Naruto et nAngel. Sasuke voulait être à côté de nini et moi, Naruto voulait être à côté de nAngel et de Kiba pour changer, Kiba voulait être à côté de Inunobaka et moi j'voulais être avec nAngel et Sasuke! Avec un peu de mal on a trouvé!

Fallait mettre sur le long côté du canapé d'angle Naruto, Kiba, Inunobaka, nini dans le coin puis Sasuke et moi. Sur les poires qu'on a déplacé devant le canapé nAngel et Eidole se sont installées! Pendant ce temps, Akamaru fait ses griffes sur la table basse en chêne...

TOC TOC!

"C'est qui le baka qui ose interrompre nos conneries!"

"Je sais pas mais le kéké qui va aller ouvrir c'est toi!"

"Ouais ouais, j'y vais..."

"Ouep?"

Devant le pallier se tient une jeune fille aux longs et soyeux cheveux ondulées bleu glacier et aux yeux de la même couleur. Elle semble avoir froid avec son tee-shirt à col bateau blanc et sa mini-jupe blanche. Elle est comme nAngel dans le choix des fringues, légers par toutes les saisons mais quand même des fringues d'été alors qu'on est au beau milieu de décembre! Son écharpe blanche semble être la seule chose qui lui apporte un peu de chaleur. Elle semble très timide, comme Hinata. Je crois l'avoir déjà aperçu, mais y'a une trotte! Oui! Si je me souviens bien c'est quand Sasuke est rentré dans entraînement de lancés de kunaïs. Oui, il avait poussé une petite fille seule a rentrer avec lui. La pauvre était frigorifiée! Nishibi je crois...

Elle me salue.

"Itachi-sama je suis navrée de devoir vous déranger mais..."

"Mais moi je dois te parler!"

Ho non pas elle! J'aurais du me douter qu'elle serait là! J'aurais du remarquer plus tôt que la jeune fille portait l'emblème de Konoha en pendentif au cou. / on c pa si ca se pe mé c bocou plus classe ke leur bando frontal/ C'est le signe que toute la bande de l'autre garce est là...

"Qu'est ce que tu nous veux encore Ninko?"

"Je veux que tu sortes avec moi Itachi-kun!"

"Faut pas trop rêver Ninko! Et toi appelles moi Itachi sama, de toutes ta bande de pétasses /o pa bien de dire des gro mo! itachi-kun doudou/ y'a que Nishibi qui est respectable et qui peux m'appeler Itachi-kun! Et laisse les s'habiller!"

"Je vous remer..."

"Ta gueule Nishibi!"

Elle pousse Nishibi du palier pour se mettre face à moi.

"Et la garce! Tu causes pas comme ça à Nishibi-kun! Tu devrais pas t'abaisser à traîner avec elle Nishibi, tu devrais traîner avec nous ou alors avec Itachi et ses amis! Ca s'est des gens de ton niveau! Pas ces putains/que bande de mals polis/"

Je la reconnais, une anbu puissante d'une dix huitaine années je crois. Michiyo. Des yeux verts-gris perçants, des longs cheveux blonds-châtains parsemés de tresses, pas de doute c'est elle! C'est ce que l'on peut qualifier franchement de belle jeune fille. Elle est franche, très spontanée, impulsive, fêtarde, à la défense des autres avec la main sur le coeur. Sa famille n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on peut classer comme clan riche de Konoha mais elle a toujours donner ce qu'on lui demander, même quand ça depasser le maigre budget de sa veuve de mère, sans jamais rien demander en retour. J'l'apprécie bien moi cette fille, toujours en compagnie de Tenten et de Hinata. Si ces trois là aurait été dans la même équipe, ça aurait fait des étincelles!

"Tenten, Hinata attendez moi pendant que je règle son compte à cette prétentieuse!"

"OK!"

"Merci! Special Michiyo no..."

"Stop les filles! Vous battez pas! Je passe!"

"Kakashi! T'as pas honte! J'allais enfin foutre sa pâtée à cette nunuche de Ninko!"

"Michiyo! Ne parle pas comme ça de ton ancienne équipière!"

"La seule de l'équipe que j'ai considérais et que je considères toujours comme mon équipière c'est Nishibi!"

Ho oui, j'ai entendu parler de cette ancienne équipe, l'équipe 13... Michiyo et Nishibi ne se faisait pas prier pour travailler ensemble alors que la dernière, Ninko, cette m'as-tu-vu qui pète plus haut que son cul était une refusait toute collaboration. Heureusement que le reste de l'équipe était douée...

Ninko n'a jamais réussi passé l'examen de Genin, pathétique...

"Moi non plus j'vous ai jamais considérais comme mes co-équipières! Une courge et un garçon manqué! Et puis moi au moins j'ai jamais eu à faire le trottoir pour avoir de quoi me payer un kunaï neuf!"

POV de Michiyo

Alors là! Ma mère pouvait pas toujours me payer des armes neuves mais je les acheté avec la somme que mes petits boulots me rapportaient!

"Alors là! Ninko, continue à parler des problèmes financiers de la famille de Michiyo et je vais te faire savoir ce que sais que souffrir!"

Si je n'avais pas la gorge aussi nouée, je t'aurais grandement remercié Itachi. Mais là j'y arrive pas, j'arrive pas à sortir ce merci, j'arrive pas à bouger, j'arrive pas à arrêter de pleurer...

"Laisse la pas t'attrister! Lui donne pas ce qu'elle veut en pleurant!"

"Ouais Michiyo, comme on dit "la bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe!"

"Souris. T'es beaucoup plus belle quand tu souris..."

Quoi? Hatake Kakashi? Le ninja copieur? L'homme que depuis tant d'années j'aime secrètement? Me serre des ses bras pour me réconforter? Ca ne doit être que l'un des nombreux rêves si beaux que je fais...

POV Itachi

"Maintenant Ninko part hors de ma vue... Part ou je te fais goûter à la puissance des jutsus de glace de mon clan!"

"Quoi mais! Nishibi qu'est ce qui t'arrive?"

"Depuis que j'ai quitté l'académie je te fréquente toi et ta bande. Depuis ce temps tu me traîtes comme une chienne et tu me mets à mon compte toutes les dépenses sous prétexte que je fais parti d'un clan aisé et que je n'ose rien dire mais maintenant j'en ai assez! Itachi-sama et Michiyo-sama ont raison! Je ne devrais pas s'abaisser à ton niveau! Alors dégages avant que je ne m'énerve pour de bon!'

Nishibi n'a vraiment pas l'air de blaguer du tout. Ses yeux entiers sont devenus bleu glacier, signe que son Aisurigan, le pouvoir héréditaire des Akari est activé. Ce pouvoir est très dangereux, on dit que dès que votre regard croise un Aisurigan dont le propriétaire vous en veut pour que 1 000 fines aiguilles de glace vous transpercent et absorbe votre chakra pour le redonner au propriétaire. Après vous vous réveillez pour constatez que vous n'êtes alors plus que cendres et poussières... Oui mais ce ne sont que des légendes car aucune personne aillez vu le Aisurigan au niveau 2 n'a survécu. Le premier niveau lui est beaucoup moins dangereux, il glace juste votre chakra dans le corps.

Quand à Michiyo, elle pleure toujours dans les bras de l'ancien senseï de Sasu. Ninko dégage enfin pas trop tôt.

"Hinata, Tenten, restez avec Itachi pendant que je parle avec votre amie."

"Ouais c'est ça, faîtes la causette avec Itachi qui est torse nu en plein hiver! Kakashi tu te fous de ma gueule!"

"Moi? Itachi! Comment oserais-je?"

POV Michiyo

Je pars avec Kakashi-senseï qui me tient par l'épaule, il doit se douter que je peux maintenant m'éffondrer à chaque instant. Des larmes menacent encore de couler le long de mes joues dorés grâce à mes origines chaudes /l é bronzé en gro/. Il m'emmene dans un coin sombre de la ruelle. /ooo! mdr/

"Il faut que je te dise une chose qui est resté trop longtemps en moi, une chose qui me tient à coeur."

Kakashi... En moi aussi, une tonne de choses sont restées trop longtemps enfouies...

"Michiyo... Je te connais depuis le sinistre jour où ton père est décédé... J'ai toujours essayer de faire en sorte de tu es de quoi vivre..."

Alors c'était lui qui nous déposait cette argent avant? C'est à lui alors que je dois ce que je suis devenu, ce que je suis...

"Depuis que je te connais, je te t'admire. La semaine dernière je me suis demandé pourquoi... La réponse m'est venue toute seule, c'est parce que... parce que je t'aime..."

Quoi! Alors mon sentiment est donc réciproque! Oh kakashi si tu savais à quel point je suis heureuse!

Hein? Ta bouche se rapproche de la mienne. Pourquoi ce jour est si beau? Je sens ton haleine tiède sur mon visage. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive? Tes lèvres douces rentrent en contact avec les miennes. Qu'est ce que s'est que cette chaleur en moi? Ta langue provoque la mienne qui reste intimidée. Pourquoi je me sens si légère? Nos langues se mélangent et se confondre à m'en former plus qu'une. Je connais la réponse. Ton beau visage est collé est mien. Une seule réponse pour autant de question. Nos lèvres se quittent, déjà... C'est parce que je t'aime...

POV Nishibi

Tiens, Kakashi sama revient déjà! Mais, mais pourquoi porte-t-il Hana sama? J'espère que mon amie va bien!

"Kak..."

Je suis idiote, Michiyo se porte le mieux du monde. Au loin, je n'avais pas ses bras entourant le cou de Kakashi sama. Comme ils sont mignons tous les deux. Les petits amoureux... Si seulement à moi aussi ça pouvait m'arriver... Mais voyons baka, reprends toi! Ton amie est si heureuse tu ne doit pas être attristée par la jalousie! Sois heureuse pour elle égoïste!

"Bravo au fait Nishibi, pour ce que tu as dit à Ninko, c'étais super sympa de ta part! Mais maintenant, avec qui tu vas rester?"

Ho oui c'est vrai ça! Avec qui vais-je rester? Sur le coup de la colère, j'avais vidé mon sac sans pensé à ça...

"Je ne sais pas à vrai dire!"

"Tu peux rester avec nous si tu veux ou avec Itachi et ses amis si tu préféres!"

"Elle va rester avec nous!"

"Et pourquoi Môssieur Uchiwa?"

"Dans tout les cas elle reste avec nous. Si elle décide de rester avec nous, elle est avec nous et si elle décide de rester avec toi et ta bande elle reste avec nous car justement toi et ta bande restez avec nous!"

"Et pourquoi?"

"Parce que c'est mon caprice et surtout mon envie et tout ce que je veux j'ai l'habitude de l'avoir!"

On ne peut pas y redire, Itachi-sama a vraiment sa manière pour confier les gens à séjourner en sa demeure. Comment? Il y a un petit problème!

"Mais Itachi-sama je ne peux pas accepter votre invitation! Je doit m'occuper de Neji-sama il est malade!"

"Et ben tu le ramèneras aussi! Y'a bien assez de place à la maison! Et puis à la maison y'a bien tout ce qu'il te faut pour le soigner! Température constante..."

"Non Itachi-sama, il ne s'agit pas de cette sorte de maladie, Neji-sama fait une crise d'anxiété."

"Pour ça aussi il y a tout ce qui faut! De la joie, de la connerie, de l'ambiance et un parfum sucrée depuis l'arrivée des filles!"

"ITACHI! QU'EST T'AS ENCORE A PARLER DE NOUS?"

"Rien! Rien les filles!"

"Alors?"

"Et bien, quand ce cas, je crois que je vais accepté l'invitation! Merci beaucoup Itachi-sama!"

"Ben vite rentrez tous on vous allez attraper aussi froid que moi j'ai eu et j'ai encore froid grâce à Kakashi!"

Kakashi-sama rentre en premier avec Michiyo toujours dans les bras, s'en suit alors tenten puis Hinata. Au moment ou je m'apprête à passer la porte, Itachi-sama me barre la route. je lâche un "Quoi?" de surprise.

"Je te laisse pas passer jusqu'à ce que tu m'appelles Itachi-kun ou alors Itachi tout simplement. Et bien on a pas Neji a aller chercher?"

"Ho oui c'est vrai vous avez entièrement raison Itachi-sa heu Itachi tout simplement!"

"Mais en plus tu te permet de te foutre de moi sale peste! Allez va chercher un pull bien chaud dans ma chambre!"

Dans sa chambre? Pourquoi dans SA chambre? Et aussi, je ne peux pas entrer dans sa chambre, çe serait violer son intimidé!

Il a du voir mon regard inquiet et me dis d'une voix rassurante.

"T'inquiètes c'est juste que c'est là qui a les fringues d'Angel!"

"QUOI ANGEL?"

"Rien nAng! Ben t'y cours Nishibi?"

"Mais Itachi je ne peux pas rentrer dans votre espace personnel! Tu serais un grand manque de respect pour votre intimidé!"

"C'est bon! J'ai compris, j'y vais!"

Il monte à grandes foulées l'escalier et le redescends au même rythme qu'il l'avait monté. Il a revêtu une chemise qu'il n'a pas entièrement reboutonné /comme lukas en été... /bave/ et tient dans sa main un pull certainement en cachemire blanc rosé.

"Et voilà mademoiselle!"

"Merci..."

Je revêtes l'habit tandis que Itachi crie aux personnes présentes dans le salon surchargé /normal ta vu le monde/jte di pa lé pijama parti/ que nous revenons dans un petit moment.

Neji habite seul maintenant dans un vaste appartement à l'autre bout de la ville. Nous sautons de toit en toit pour aller à l'autre bout de la ville.

"Itachi... Je crois que j'ai fais tomber la clé tout à l'heure quand Ninko m'a poussé... Mais voyons! Ne fais pas cette tête je plaisante! La clé, je la garde précieusement dans mon dos."

Je prends la chaîne ou l'on voit nettement la feuille symboliques de Konoha. Cet emblème est sur mon buste et la clé dans mon dos.

"Neji, c'est Nishibi je peux rentrer?"

"Oui bien sur! Tiens tu es avec Itachi!"

"Ouais la belle au bois dormant, on est venu te sortir, on te ramènes chez moi! Tu restes avec Nishibi à la baraque!"

Il me regarde avec un air débité.

POV Neji

Pourquoi veut-elle que nous restions ensemble là-bas? Elle ne supporte plus de venir jusqu'ici pour s'occuper de moi? C'est une telle corvée? Alors j'avais raison, elle est tombée sous le charme de ...

POV Michiyo

"Et ben! Vous êtes rapide c'est sur! Maintenant nAngel elle sait que vous faîtes des trucs à trois et tout le monde s'en doute! Houla! Non nAngel! Je blaguais tu le sais bien! Ha non au secours pas les chatouilles! Tenten, Hinata! Pitié que quelqu'un m'aide!"

"Angel arrête de chatouiller Michiyo! Tu vas subir notre gourou à Hinata et moi!"

"Touchez pas à ma nAngel!"

"Ni à ma nee san!"

Et tout le monde suivi... Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto, Nishibi et même Eidole, celle qui me semble la plus sérieuse je jette rapidement dans la première guerre mondiale de chatouillis. Seul moi et itachi n'y participons pas.

"Allez ne-nyeux blancs! Va t'éclater avec la bande de gamin attardé!"

"Alors accompagne-moi zyeux-zyeux rouges, toi aussi t'en ai un de gamin attardé!"

"J'en suis-je plaint à un quelconque moment?"

Il me traîne alors vers le fouillis provoqué par la joyeuse petite bande. Même Akamaru est de la partie, lui et nAngel se supportant pour ce moment de fou rire.

"Ben où sont Inunobaka et Kiba?"

"Moi je sais! Mais je dirais pas qu'ils sont montés à l'étage /non y son monté o sous-sol.../ pour que Kiba pelote les énormes seins de Inunobaka!"

C'est ses seins ces énormes trucs ou y'a ses cehveux roux flamboyants qui tombent en cascade? Bizarre j'ai toujours cru /pendan 15 minute en fait../ que c'était des ballons de bautruches...

"KIBA! PAS TOUCHE A MA NEE SAN!"

Et vous connaissez l'interminable suite...

A suivre

Ha ha o débu on a été sadike é on avai arreté a "Et bien..." mais on a été sympa é on a continué! Les 3 ti poin a al fin du POV Neji c'est normal c pour le suspense! Le dernier pti bou ct pour inunobaka qui boudé un peu sur msn! ca te plé alor? oui bon sorry c pa terrible mé yé 5h15 du mat, nAngel supporte TRE TRE mal la biere, nini est crevée et a bu et de plus le tel de nAngel capte mal prè de lac. explication: nini a fêté le nouvel an et a bu 2 gorgé de marie brizard et une de champagne. nAngel a feté le nouvel an entre pote pré du lac é yavé de la biere alor ke nAngel a pa l'abitude de boire. le dernier bou a été fé par tel.

Alors ca vous a plu ce chap? Vous suivez toujour avec ts ses persos qui débarque à chake instan? Alors ce d'otre ve faire parti de al fic ki se dépéche parce qu'à partir du prochain chap PLUS PERSONNE NE SERA RAJOUTE! donc reste Tenten, Hinata, Neji. Oui Nishibi est une réserve! é le fameu "..." arrive au prochain chap!

pourvu ke le coté bien éduqué de Nishibi ressorte. Enfin a coté de tout les eprso de cette fic tout le monde fait bien éduqué! mdr bé c vré en plu! dise plein de gro mo tou dé doudou:p

On espere ke ce chap vou a plu é ke le suivan viendra vite! en attendan on va se mettre a bosser sur le chap de la fameuse fic ou l'angelus est décri plus clairement.

Mais surtt, OUBLIEZ PA NOS REVIEW!

kissou & kissounou

nAngel & nini


	11. révélation

cicou, pour le retar on est o couran, ba la peine de nou le ratrapelé, sauf si vous voulé retardé l'arrivé du prochain chap! explication sur ce retar en ba de chapitre.

autrice: les deux folles aliés inséparable qui fau faire interné

base: naruto, la vi réelle, no cervo débile

disclaimer/gran pancarte/ ANZ, NI VEULEN! on veule ita et sasuuuuuuuuu, sinon nAngel, nini et nishibi son a nou est prétable sur demande. les perso de naruto, on ve toujours pa nou lé donné et le reste apartien a leur proprio!

titre: o dessu!

résumé: a la fin du chap vou seré!

genre: tro pour les citer lol

pairings: nAng-ita; nini-sasu; eido-naru; inun-kiba; michi-kaka et nishi-neji yena une paire!

réponse au review: fo nou demandé en personnelemen

note: rien de bien important

POV Nishibi

On s'était bien marré avec la première guerre mondiale de guili-gulis mais on est tous bien crevés alors on décide d'arrêter, dodo avant tout. Michiyo et Kakashi s'étaient drôlement rapprochés pendant la bataille. J'sens bien que cette nuit y'allait y avoir bien du bruit avec tous les couples!

En fait, seuls Hinata, Tenten, Neji et moi ne sont pas casés. En parlant de Tenten et Neji, ils avaient l'air bien complices pendant qu'on s'amusait.

Je le savais... J'ai aucune chance avec lui... C'est Tenten qui l'intéresse, pas moi...

_le matin_

Arf, déjà 11 heures. J'dois être la dernière levée.

Effectivement, tout le monde est dans la cuisine en train de prendre son petit déjeuner. Les mecs, sans gène pour pas changer, sont tous en sous-vêtement et les filles, les imitant à la perfection, avec leurs robes de nuit extrêmement courtes. Les conversations volent bon train.

"Naru! J'voulais une tartine au chocolat pas à la confiture!" (angel)

"C'est pas de ma faute, c'est ton Ita qui a piqué le pot de choco!" (naru)

"Mais c'est nini qui m'a demandé!" (ita)

"Ben oui mais parce que c'est pour angel!" (nini)

"Mais naruto c'est moi qui voulait à la confiture!" (tenten)

"Et mes tartines à moi elle sont où?" (hinata)

"Mais vous êtes pas crevé à gueuler autant?" (kakashi)

"Akamaru rentre mes tartines!" (kiba)

"Bon chien Akamaru merci pour les tartines de Kiba!" (eidole)

"Mais prend mes tartines nAng façon Kiba a déjà piquer dedans!" (inunobaka)

"Mais qui parle à qui?" (michiyo)

"Vos gueules! Chacun fait ses tartines et tout le monde arrête de gueuler à tu tête!" (sasu)

"Tu dis ça mais c'est toi qui gueule là..." (michiyo)

"Puis même, c'est toi qui a le paquet de tartines!" (angel)

Tout le monde est bel et bien là, sauf Neji.

"Il dort encore neji?"

"Non, il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre et il ne veut laisser entrer personne."

S'il ne veut même pas laisser entrer Tenten ca doit être grave.

"J'vais aller le voir."

Après tout, c'est mon malade. Je monte quatre à quatre les escaliers et pars toquer à la porte de Neji.

"Neji? C'est Nishibi, ouvre moi! S'il te plait."

Je crus d'abord qu'il n'allait pas m'ouvir mais je finis par entendre le petit clic de la serrure.

Quand Neji apparaît dans l'encolure de la porte, je ne peux n'empêcher de poser une main inquiète, maternelle sur son visage blanchatre, sa mine maladive et triste.

"Neji! Ca va? T'es tout pale! Allez viens ici!"

Une sorte "d'instinct maternel" me pousse à conduire Neji en direction de son lit, sans oublier de fermer la porte derrière moi.

"Ca sert à rien que je me repose..."

Quoi? Mais qu'est ce qu'il me dit? Le repos fait toujours du bien quand on est malade.

"Tu le préféreras toujours à moi..."

"Mais Neji de quoi tu parles? Je t'adorerais toujours!"

"Mais tu préféreras toujours ce ninja de pacotille de Suna, celui qui a était retrouvé mort peut après que tu sois rentré de mission... Il t'a même mise en enceinte!"

"Alors toi aussi t'as entendu ses ragots et tu les a cru... Tout le monde a dit qu'il m'a mise enceinte mais c'est pas vrai... C'et pas ça qui s'est passé..."

"Alors dis moi ce qui s'est passé! Vous vous aimiez mais il voulait pas franchir le pas alors tu l'a violé!"

Son ton se voulait ironique. Un voile sombre passa devant mes yeux et Neji le remarqua.

"Nishibi, ce n'est...Il n'a quand même pas?"

A mon manque de réaction, il doit se douter que c'est juste car il me serre dans ses bras. J'éclate en sanglots.

"Raconte moi ce qui s'est passé Nishibi."

Entre deux sanglots, j'arrive à lui raconter ce qui s'était passé.

"Je venais de terminer ma mission et j'allais rentrer quand je l'ai vu. Il m'a abordé mais moi je voulais rentrer rapidement mais il m'a emmenais dans un coin de la ruelle. J'ai bien voulu me libérais mais j'étais trop affolée pour pouvoir attaquer et... Il... Il a commencait à me déshabiller et à me toucher. Et quand il a essayer de me... de me... et mon Aisugan s'est activé directement au niveau 2. Je l'ai laissé là et je suis rentrais le plus vite possible à Konoha et j'ai tout dis à Naruto à mon retour. Et n'y à que lui qui était au courant mais quelq'un à certainement du l'entendre et mal comprendre."

Je sens le corps de Neji se tendre.

"Et tu es enceinte ou pas?"

"Oui."

Je suis honteuse de l'avouer, mes joues se teintent de rouge.

"Mais si tu l'as tué avant qu'il te.., qui est le père alors?"

Je me colle un peu plus contre Neji, j'ai peur de lui répondre... Mais je dois lui répondre, il doit savoir...

"Toi."

Réponse simple, direct, qui veux tout dire.

"Je suis rentrée tard dans la nuit et je suis venue pleurer chez toi. Tu m'as consolé et on eu des rapports. Je me doutais que tu ne t'en rappellerais plus, tu étais vraiment fatigué..."

Je me sépare de ses bras, toujours en larme. Maintenant il va me détester. Il est choqué et je le comprends...

Il attrappe mon menton d'une main. il va me collait un poing, je le sens mais je ne me défends pas, je le mérite bien. Je lui ai volé un enfant...

"Qu...?"

Il ne me frappe pas, il me regarde droit au fond des yeux, et m'embrasse. Sa main libre s'est posée sur ma hanche.

Sa langue quémande l'entrée par de douces caresses sur mes lèvres. Je sens son souffle tiède se mêler au mien. J'ai l'impression de ressentir ce que lui ressent.

Alors ce serait bien vrai qu'un baiser, ça commence au fond des yeux, ça se poursuit au bord des lèvres et ça s'achève au fond du coeur? Selon moi, oui.

"Bien sur que je m'en rappelle, même si je pensais que ce n'étais qu'un rêve, un doux rêve..."

"Naruto! t'aurais pas du te penché comme ça baka!"

"Neji... Ils le font exprès..."

En effet, presque tous étaient écrasés en tas à l'entrée de la chambre, nAngel était suspendus, tête en bas, au plafond.

"Bien sur, qu'ils le font exprès ces débiles!"

C'est Inunobaka qui venait d'apparaitre, c'est vrai qu'en y repensant, hier on avait parlés de pouvoir je sais plus trop quoi et c'est certainement aussi pour ça que Angel est suspendu au plafond...

"Tarée toi moi-même nee san!"

"Vous êtes conscient que vous venez d'interromtre notre instant romantique et surtout notre baiser?"

"BIEN SUR, papa!"

"M'appelles pas comme ça Kiba, et vous nous épiez depuis combien de temps au juste?"

"Ben depuis le temps que t'as a ouvert la porte à Nishibi!"

"Vous êtes conscient que vous avez ratez le petit déjeuner?"

Naruto ne change pas, toujoursà penser à son estomac... '

"Bon on va manger...? Maman!"

"Michiyo tu vas pas t'y mettre non plus!"

"Papa et maman

Attendent l'enfant.

Mais quand il naîtra

On lui dira pas

Comment il a été conçu,

Y risquerait d'être déçu!"

C'est quoi cette chanson pourrite?

"Bon... Manger!"

"Oui oui Naru!"

En bas, tout va bien. Angel a, enfin, ses tartines au chocolat car Sasuke a fini par céder et a les donner les tartines.

Angel a même réussi à nous touver des horoscopes féminins.

"Alors, Inunobaka, Eidole! Sagitaire: Vous êtes pleine de forme mais pourtant plus d'humeur tendre.Malrès la fougue de votre amant, la nit sera calme. Pas de chance, hein les filles!

Michiyo, Cancer: journée calme en perspective, sauf si un Sagittaire fait parti de votre entourage. Si vous êtes si calme, c'est que vous vous gardez pour cette nuit. Donc ce soir j'veux pas un bruit!

Hinata et Nishibi, Gémeaux: Faîtes appelle à votre deuxième personnalité, osez! Il est l'heure de tout dire, peut importe les réactions de votre entourage! Oui, voila, faut qu'on en apprennent des nouvelles comme pour Nishibi!

Nini, scorpion: allez-y, dîtes tout, ils doivent être au courant! Dîtes le au moins à la personne consernée. Même si vous ne l'avouez pas, avec le temps, ils le sauront! Tiens, tu nous faits des secrets maintenant!

Et pour finir, moi, vierge:"

"Tu l'es encore?"

"TA GUEULE! Donc, vous serez une confidente, donc opur cette journée, oubliez de raconter les derniers potins, ou vous perdrez de précieuses amitiés!"

Houa, ça promet d'être une journée lourde de révélations!

_A suivre_

Pourri et en retard ce chapitre n'est ce pas? Normal c'est fait exprès! Oui, des autrices c'est pas des ptits pions qu'on déplace et qu'on juge. "Bien la fic, vivement le prochain chap" MARRE!

Oui, pendant plusieur chap, on vou demandé vo avis "vous aimez ce type de narration? Vous préférez l'ancien?" "Vous en pensez quoi des commentaire o bo milieu de la fic?" On a JAMAI eu de réponse, si une foi. on a du demandé sur msn a inunobaka. alors comme punition pour chaque personne qui a reviewé san répondre au question posé, un jour de retard.

donc, en général, on poste toutes les une ou deux semaines. là on a eu 2. on a posé 3 questions 4 personnes diférentes on reviewé.sa fai deja 12 jour de retard en plus! apré rajouté a ca des problème et personnel et de temps et vous avez le retard pour la fic.

En gro, LE RETAR C VOTRE FAUTE!

Et le manke de réponse au reviews, c'est la même chose, C NO COU DE GUEULE!

enfin bref, voila un chapitre médiocre, non corrigé et jamai corrigé mai pourtan plein de révélation et en bonne sadiques, on coupe juste avan les otre révélation.

NOTE IMPORTANTE: on maintien notre ancien délai de postage abituel (un dimanche soir sur deu) mai si on a moin de troi review, adieu le chap, fodra attendre la troisieme.

voila, le cou de gueule est fini.

oubli pa le review! ;)

Ki$$ Ki$$

nAngel & nini


End file.
